


Maybe This Time

by Deannachu, heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cupid AU, High School AU, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have been friends for years, having grown up together since they were in diapers, making them almost inseparable. However, all of that changes once Gavin joins the football team, deeming himself superior to Michael, who chose the more academically focused route. They went their separate ways, each finding friends of their own social group; however, Gavin decides that instead of ignoring Michael completely, he would simply make his life a living hell. Knowing that Gavin knows all of his secrets and his weaknesses, Michael dreads coming to school. One day, a mysterious new student, who goes by the strange name of Cupid, shows up and everything changes. When Michael jokingly asks Cupid to shoot Gavin with an arrow, what he doesn’t realize is that he’s about to see a whole new side of Gavin… one that may just change their friendship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here's the first chapter of a new fic that the lovely Deanna (team-lads-in-the-tardis on tumblr) and I are going to write together! Woo hoo! If you follow us on tumblr then you've probably seen it be mentioned and everything, so yeah! We are so excited about this, wow, you have no idea! And I'm so glad we finally got around to writing the first chapter! So enjoy, let us know what you think, and all that fun stuff!

Michael Jones was sleeping soundly in his bed, comfortably tucked underneath his plethora of blankets and wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, when all of a sudden he jolted awake, all of the air knocked out of his body.

“Wake the fuck up, asshole,” a playful voice yelled in his ear. He yelped loudly, falling off the side of his bed onto the ground, trying desperately to catch his breath. His best friend Geoff Ramsey was sitting on his bed, a shit-eating grin on his face as he observed Michael helpless in floor.

And completely naked.

“Geoff, what the fuck?” he yelled, grabbing at his blankets to cover himself up, although he knew Geoff really didn’t care; he’s seen Michael naked too many times to count. “I have an alarm set for a reason, you don’t have to always burst in my room and personally wake me up!”

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” he asked, laughing just as Michael’s alarm beeped from the table by his bed. He reached over and shut it off while Michael stood, awkwardly shuffling to the bathroom across the hall. “Besides, your mom makes amazing breakfast and what kind of a person would I be if I passed that up? It’s the most important meal of the day, you know.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Michael yelled behind the door. Luckily he had his clothes for the next day ready to go by the tub, so all he had to do was hop in the shower. While he scrubbed, he let his mind wander to many things. A lot of people he knew sung in the shower (Geoff included, as he had accidentally walked into the bathroom midway through his own rendition of A Whole New World, where he was both Aladdin and Jasmine, apparently) but Michael was the type to do a lot of his deep thinking and remembering, because the shower was really the only place he was truly alone.

“Your mom has a plate ready for you when you get done!” Geoff yelled through the door, banging on it unnecessarily. Michael rolled his eyes and reached behind the curtain to flip off the door, even though he couldn’t actually see it. “Fuck you too, asshole!” he called before Michael could hear muffled cackling as he went to the kitchen.

Geoff had been Michael’s friend for roughly two years now, even though they had known each other longer. They became best friends when they bonded in some computer class over their love of video games and video editing. Michael was going through a rough patch then, because of…

Gavin Free. Michael’s former British best friend. The two had grown up together, their mothers having been in the same birthing classes. While their birthdays were months apart, their mothers had weekly playdates while they were in diapers. As they grew, they became inseparable. Where Gavin went, Michael went too. When Gavin wanted a new toy, he wanted the same toy. When he wanted to go swimming, Michael was already running to put on his floaties.

When he thinks back to it, he can see how it may have seemed that Michael wanted to copy Gavin, to be exactly like him, but that wasn’t at all the truth. Michael idolized Gavin. He was fascinating, from his accent (which Michael was jealous over, even practicing for hours to try and adopt it, although they were in vain because he would always have this New Jersey accent) to his laugh to the way he just oozed confidence. Even though he knew he had some slightly unattractive features about him, Gavin never let any comments about how he looked bother him.

They tackled all of their ‘firsts’ together, from their first bike ride, in which Gavin learned that while riding was fun for the first minute or two, it made his balls increasingly uncomfortable, to their first lost tooth (Michael pouted because the Tooth Fairy gave Gavin more money than him) to their first crushes and more. Gavin was always there for Michael.

Until he wasn’t.

* * *

Freshman year. Michael had slept poorly the night before his first day, his nerves and jitters causing his mind to race a million miles an hour, only allowing him maybe three hours of actual sleep. High school was an exciting concept for Michael because that meant he was beginning the last legs of his school journey, until he went to college. He heard a ding! and rolled over to grab his phone.

 

> Gavin Free: I’m bloody not okay right now.
> 
> Michael: Calm down, dude. It’s not going to be that bad.
> 
> Gavin Free: We’re freshmen; we’re gonna get stuffed in lockers and there’s gonna be bullies that take our lunch money!  
> Michael: What did I tell you about watching stupid high school movies?
> 
> Gavin Free: Not to because they’ll just fuck up my mind.
> 
> Michael: Exactly. Now calm the fuck down and get in the shower; my mom’s gonna take us both to school and I don’t want her to have to wait on your ass.

He put his phone back down and ran a hand over his face, exiting his warm bed and heading for the shower. He tried scrubbing his nerves away but it was no use, really. Until he actually got through the day he would always have those nerves. There was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” he called over the running water. He heard it open and peaked around the curtain, only to see his mom’s smiling face.

“Ready for your first day of high school?” she asked warmly. He shrugged, trying to play it off as indifferent but fuck if his hands weren’t shaking even worse now. “It’s okay if you’re nervous, Michael. A new school can be intimidating.”

“I guess so, but I’m trying not to make a big deal out of it so I don’t psyche myself out,” he replied, focusing on the warm water swirling over his feet.

“I know you and Gavin will survive, honey. You two are prepared to take on absolutely anything,” she laughed.

“Gavin can’t even handle his own two feet,” he joked, remembering how clumsy the Brit was.

“This is very true.” Her tone shifted, becoming slightly more serious. “Listen, Michael, I don’t want you to spend this whole year glued to Gavin’s side. I know you two are best friends but it wouldn’t hurt to branch out and get more friends.” She had fully moved into the bathroom now, smoothing invisible creases out of his folded up clothes on the sink.

“I don’t need anyone but Gavin, mom,” Michael said from behind the curtain, returning to scrubbing his body with soap. “We know each other so well and we know that we like mostly the same things; why would I want to start over with somebody new? It takes too long to get to know someone else.”

“High school is about meeting new people,” his mother insisted.

“I don’t want to meet anyone else. I’ve got Gavin and I’ve got my academics; what more do I need?” he asked stubbornly. “Look I know you’re worried about me, mom, but you’ve got to believe me. I’ll be absolutely fine. You’ll see. Now may I finish my shower?” He said that last bit jokingly and she heard the door open and shut, his mother saying no final words.

He sighed and finished up, drying off and then slipping his normal attire - jeans, a tshirt, and his favorite beanie - on. He thought he was decent looking; brown, curly hair, brown eyes, minimal problems with acne although damn that little mountain sitting just slightly off center on his forehead.

He could deal with that, though. So with a deep breath, he smiled to himself and headed out. His mom smiled at him before they walked out of the house together. Michael got in the passenger’s seat as usual and made sure to text Gavin again to let him know they were on their way to his place.

> Gavin: Michael, don’t worry. I’m ready.
> 
> Michael: You better fucking be ready.

With that, Michael put his phone back into his pocket and tapped his fingers on his lap.

“I can’t wait to hear all about your first day,” his mom said.

Michael sighed and smiled at her. “Honestly, I don’t see me having much to tell you.”

“Oh, you never know.”

As they pulled up to Gavin’s place, Michael took out his phone just in case he needed to call Gavin and yell at him for lying about not being ready, but to Michael’s surprise, the Brit came walking out the front door no longer than a few seconds later. Michael’s eyebrows rose and he smiled over at his mom.

“Look who’s right on time,” he said.

Gavin opened the door to the backseat and slid right in. “Good morning, Mrs. Jones,” he greeted happily.

“Oh, good morning, Gavin,” Michael’s mom made sure to sound just as cheerful.

Gavin looked at Michael and grinned. “Hi, Michael.”

Michael glanced at him over his shoulder and smiled. “Yeah, hi Gavin.”

“Aren’t you impressed I was right on time?”

Michael laughed and shook his head. “Nah, not really. I knew you would be because I fucking told you, too.”

“Michael!” His mom scolded. “Language.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled innocently at her when she looked at him.

“Sorry,” he said.

The rest of the car ride to school mainly consisted of Gavin going on and on about everything he was expecting to happen to him and Michael that day and just everyday that year. Michael would nod and say, “Oh, yeah, definitely.” at everything, just to let Gavin get everything out, because Michael knew it was all mostly nerves talking. It had to be. Nobody could ramble on that fast and that much. Well, then again, it was Gavin.

“Did you tell your mum about how we are only having one class together?” Gavin asked Michael.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “You say that like she’s not in the car right now.”

“Oh, you guys only have one class together?” His mom asked Michael as she glanced at him.

“Yeah, and I know what you’re thinking,” Michael said with his eyes squinted, “But Gavin and I have it all planned out. I mean, you hear him right now, don’t you? Nothing’s going to change.”

“No, of course not!” Gavin said. “It just so happens that the class we will be sharing will be my favorite.”

“Which class is it again?” Michael asked as he took out his schedule to see. “Oh, yeah… history. Yeah, always been a favorite subject.”

“Well, now it is,” Gavin said as he laughed.

Once they arrived to their new school, Michael’s mom parked near the entrance and put the car on ‘park’.

“Well, have fun you two,” she said, “and don’t get into any trouble.”

Michael stepped out of the car and looked back at her with a small smile. “Would I ever get into trouble?” He asked her.

“Very funny,” she answered sarcastically. She then smiled at Gavin and waved. “See you two later.”

“Bye,” Gavin said as he waved back at her.

Michael and Gavin watched as Michael’s mom drove off before turning around to face the school building and the many, many students that entered it.

“Michael,” Gavin said in an almost whiny voice.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked at Gavin. “You’re fine, Gav. We’re fine. It’s just high school. Well, it’s just school.”

“I hope the bloody seniors don’t notice us.”

“Even if they do, just ignore them. Or whatever the hell you’re supposed to do when you get bullied.”

Gavin looked at Michael with wide eyes and Michael sighed.

“Come on,” Michael said. “Let’s each go find our first class so we don’t get lost like idiots and make ourselves more obvious to the seniors.”

Gavin nodded. “I’m with you there!” He said as he followed Michael up the front steps.

Walking inside, the two of them could see that everyone else was occupied with either looking for their class, finding friends, or reconnecting with the friends they already found. And Gavin was relieved because that meant attention wouldn’t be drawn to him and Michael. At least not yet.

Gavin checked his schedule to find that he had English first while Michael had Algebra. The classes were both on different sides of the school but Michael assured him that if they hurry, they’ll get to both places and back in time.

Michael decided they’d go check out Gavin’s class first, just so Gavin wouldn’t have to worry about it later. As they walked through the crowded halls, Gavin made sure he stayed as close to Michael as he could to avoid bumping into someone.

“Okay, why the fuck are these classes so complicated to find?” Michael asked as he looked at each door with their number next to it.

“Why can’t they all just be in order like they were in middle school?” He asked as he looked at Gavin. “Why the hell is everything so different?!”

“Why do you think I don’t want to be here?” Gavin asked as he pouted.

“Oh, shut up,” Michael gently shoved him.

Gavin lost his balance a little and ran right into someone.

“Oh, uh sorry mate,” he said as he looked at the guy, who actually seemed to be his age, and even a little friendly looking with his black hair and glasses.

But the stranger merely glanced at Gavin before walking off. So maybe not so friendly…

Gavin shrugged and continued to follow Michael.

“Ah!” Michael shouted out in glee, causing a few students nearby to jump. “Here’s your fucking class, Gavin,” he looked to his best friend with a grin. “I knew I’d find it eventually, since you didn’t bother helping.”

Gavin frowned. “You practically took over this search.”

“Because I’m better at it.”

Gavin laughed and nodded. “I guess it’s time for us to look for your class now,” he said as he snatched Michael’s schedule out of Michael’s hand.

“Again,” Michael said as he took it back, “I’m better at looking for stuff. I’ll handle this.” Michael read over the class number and teacher he was going to have for Algebra and starting mumbling to himself on how he hoped this teacher didn’t give out too much homework.

Gavin was mindlessly looking around at this time when a particular sheet of paper on the wall caught his attention. It was right next to his classroom’s door and Gavin tilted his head a bit as he walked up to it.

“I think I have a pretty good idea on where the class could be-” Michael furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Gavin gone. “Gavin?” He turned around and sighed in relief. “Fuck, for a second I thought you left.”

Gavin smiled at him and pointed at the paper. “Look,” he said.

So Michael did. It was a tryout sheet, for football.

And Michael shrugged. “Yeah? And?”

“I don’t think I’d mind trying out for that,” Gavin admitted.

Michael just stared at Gavin at first, and blinked, trying to figure out if Gavin was actually being serious about this or not. But then he laughed, because Gavin and football? That just didn’t sound right.

“Yeah and I’d love to be prom king,” Michael said with a smirk. He looked down the hallway and nodded towards it. “Come on. It’s time for me to find my class now.”

Gavin’s smile fell a bit, but he looked at sheet one more time before sighing and following Michael again.

“I’m excited about this year,” Gavin said as they walked together. “Have I mentioned that?”

Michael smiled at him. “Yeah, maybe a little bit. But so am I… sort of. Well, it’s just nice knowing you’ll be here.”

“Always will,” Gavin said as he grinned at Michael.

* * *

The rest of that day had gone pretty smoothly for the friends. They mainly spent their time avoiding everyone else and texting each other before lunch so they knew where to meet up. It went on like that everyday and no one seemed to bother or even acknowledge their existence, which was fine. Michael felt safer that way. So did Gavin. **  
**

Every day after school, they would usually meet up and either Michael’s mom would give Gavin a ride home, or Gavin would get picked up by his parents. It was all just a routine they were so used to doing since they started going to school - always sticking together to avoid anything else they didn’t want to get involved in. And they liked it. It was easy and it just what they did, so when Gavin was nowhere to be found one day after school, Michael kind of worried.

> Michael: Hey, where the hell are you?

He scanned the crowd outside as he waited for his mom, but Gavin wasn’t there at all.

> Gavin: Go on without me. I have to take care of some stuff right now. :)

Michael sighed and put his phone away. At least nothing was wrong. He tapped his foot and just waited until he saw the familiar car pull in. Usually waiting didn’t feel so boring, but without Gavin there to entertain him, it was dull and felt like a lifetime to wait. Did his mom seriously take this long all the time?

Michael heard footsteps come up behind him and then someone was sitting next to him.

Oh, great, Michael thought to himself. He wondered if he should look over to see who it was, but that would probably result in awkward eye contact. So he just sat still and kept looking forward. That could have been the longest time Michael had ever been quiet if it weren’t for the person sitting next to him saying, “Hey, aren’t you Michael? From my English class?”

Michael blinked and looked over to find that the guy was actually familiar looking.

“Uh, maybe?” Michael asked. “What period do you have it?”

“Third,” the stranger answered. “I’m Geoff.”

Michael’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, hey… yeah, that name does sound familiar.”

Geoff smiled. “Yeah, I sit around you, sort of. I’m like in the fucking back but I always hear you talking on and on. Dude you don’t shut up.”

“What?” Michael squinted his eyes. “I don’t even talk to anyone in there.”

“Yeah, I know, and I’m not surprised, little teacher’s pet.”

Michael gaped at Geoff and Geoff began laughing.

“Why? Because I know all the answers?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, you little know-it-all. Maybe shut up sometime and give your arm a rest.”

“Well at least I know who will be the one getting an A in that class and who won’t be.”

“Hey, I can manage at least a B.”

Michael snorted and said, “Yeah, with the help of that girl sitting next to you.”

And Geoff laughed some more. It was a kind of laugh Michael had never heard before, and really, it made him start laughing, too. They both sighed simultaneously and remained quiet after that as they continued to wait.

Michael’s heart jumped with excitement when he finally saw his mom pulling in.

“Oh, my mom’s here,” he and surprisingly Geoff, both said at the same time.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Geoff. “Oh,” he said, “well… alright then. Bye.”

Geoff smiled, “Yeah, later Michael.”

Michael watched as Geoff headed into one of the cars pulling into the parking lot before he walked over to his mom’s.

“Hey, where’s Gavin?” Michael’s mom asked him as he got into the passenger’s seat.

“I don’t know,” Michael answered, “he said he had something to take care of. I’m sure he’ll tell me later.”

* * *

Later that night, Michael was worried. He and Gavin had not gone longer than an hour without some kind of communication, whether it be a text message, a phone call, or a stupid message on Xbox Live, since they had gotten their electronics. So when Michael had gone through dinner, TV, and about five rounds of Halo without hearing a single thing from Gavin, he went from “I’m sure Gavin’s just busy” to “holy shit my best friend got kidnapped.”

He left his room with his phone in hand, nervously dialing his number. His mom was working the late shift and his father died a few years back, so he had the house to himself. He held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring… and ring… and ring… You’ve reached Gavin, I’m not here right now but…

Michael sighed and grabbed his jacket and keys, leaving the house to make the short walk to Gavin’s house. It was a weirdly cold night out in Austin, even though it had been sweltering just earlier when the sun was up. He passed all the familiar houses and recognized Gavin’s house just up ahead, noticing a few unfamiliar cars parked in his driveway. That’s odd.

He walked up the front steps and heard the faint sounds of people laughing inside, hearing Gavin’s stupid high pitched one above all. He rolled his eyes, lifting up a shaking hand to knock on the door. He waited patiently for Gavin to open the door, checking his phone a few times and even sitting on the swing outside their house. Finally the door opened and Gavin appeared, looking confused until he saw Michael sitting there on his porch. “Hey Michael, what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” he asked incredulously, standing up. “I haven’t heard from you since this afternoon and I thought you got hurt or something. Have you ever heard of answering your phone, dude?” The confused look on Gavin’s face gave way to something else, something he hadn’t seen on the Brit’s features in a long time - annoyance.

“You’re worse than my mum, you know that? Always checking up on me,” he snapped. Michael’s eyes widened.

“Because that’s what best friends do, dick head! They check on each other, they have each other’s backs. I know you’d do the same for me if I didn’t let you know I was okay right away! God, Gavin, what the fuck has gotten into you? First you don’t wait for me after school, then you don’t answer any of my calls or texts, and now you’re yelling at me. What’s your deal?” Michael shouted, frustrated at how his friend was acting. He hardly ever saw Gavin this way, seeing as Gavin had a really cheerful personality.

Gavin opened his mouth to respond when the door opened, the guy that Gavin bumped into a week earlier poking his head out. “You okay, Gav? We heard shouting.” He eyed Michael, squinting his eyes. He stepped out onto the porch, a water in hand and trying to look intimidating. “Is this guy bothering you?”

“‘This guy’ happens to be Gavin’s best friend,” Michael sneered. “This doesn’t even concern you.” The guy stepped forward and stood protectively by Gavin, glaring at Michael.

“It concerns me when some idiot is yelling at my new teammate,” he responded.

Michael stopped and looked a Gavin, who was determined not to deter from looking Michael straight in the face. All anger was gone in Michael as he understood exactly what the guy meant. “You made the football team,” he said softly, wanting Gavin to deny it. But all he did was stand there and fiddle with the necklace around his neck, the necklace he got for Gavin during Christmas time a couple years ago. It signified their friendship, and they promised to always wear it. But he was fiddling with it like he was debating about taking it off.

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” he muttered.

“How about you answer your phone and tell me like the god damned adult you’re supposed to be? How hard was it to tell me that you were going to try out? I mean I know I laughed when you mentioned it last week, but I know you, Gavin. Since when have sports ever been your thing?”

He huffed, yanking at his necklace so hard it snapped the chain. He cradled it in his hand before looking at Michael, frustration clear in his eyes. “Since I wanted this year to be different! I don’t want to spend four more years only having you as a friend. I don’t want to sit around and do nothing but play video games or shit like that while life happens around us. I want more friends, I want to be involved in shit that matters, I don’t want to sit around and withdraw from the world like you because I’m too scared of change!”

Michael said nothing, gaping at the words that just left Gavin’s mouth. He stuttered, redness creeping in his cheeks. “I-I didn’t mean… Michael, it just came out, please…” Michael held up a hand.

“For once in your life, Gavin, shut the fuck up,” he whispered. “If that’s really what you think of me, why did you stick around? Why did you put up with me through junior high? Huh? How long have you been wanting to say this to me? Weeks? Months? Years?”

“Since the end of last year. I just didn’t know how to put it into words.”

Michael raised his arms. “Well it’s out. The cat’s out of the bag now, Gav, and it looks like I know exactly what you want to be in high school. You want to be a loud-mouthed, stuck up jock. You want to be something we always made fun of when we watched those stupid high school movies. But you know what,” Michael laughed, running a hand through his hair. The guy just stood there, looking back and forth between the two. “That’s fine. I guess high school is where we finally go our separate ways. Fifteen years of friendship,” Michael pulled on his own necklace, ripping it from his neck, resisting the urge to throw it at Gavin, “down the god damned drain. And you know what, if you had just asked me about trying out, I would have gladly gone with you. I would have made an ass out of myself because you wanted to try out. But now, that will never happen.”

“We both know you hate sports,” Gavin began but Michael just let out a humorless laugh.

“We both know you do too, but not anymore, I guess.” He started walking down the porch and down the driveway, hands shaking inside his jacket pockets.

“Michael!” Gavin called, but he didn’t hear footsteps.

“Fuck off, Gavin,” he called, starting to run as soon as he hit the sidewalk. He didn’t look back, even as Gavin called his name. The last thing he heard before he was out of earshot was the guy telling Gavin that he was ‘better than that guy’ and that ‘he’s got a new best friend now.’

When Michael got home, he locked the door and slid down into the floor, leaning his head back against the coldness of the wood. One lone tear trickled down his face as the exchange played over and over again in his head. Fifteen years of friendship down the drain.

* * *

 

Michael shook his head and turned off the running water, snapping out of the all-too-real flashback. He felt a little bitter as he remembered what happened between the two, but that was ancient history. He had Geoff now, and that was all that mattered. Speaking of…

“Michael for God’s sake, did you drown in there? Jesus Christ,” Geoff yelled, banging on the door.

“Sorry, jeez, I’ll be right out!” he yelled, quickly drying off and putting on his clothes. Ironically, they were the same clothes he wore on his first day of high school and they brought back both pleasant and unpleasant memories. He shook the unpleasant ones away and opened the door, a plate of food abruptly shoved in his hands.

“I had to make you a plate, otherwise the other idiots were going to eat it all,” he grumbled, eyeing Michael suspiciously. “What were you doing in there? If we’re going to be late because you decided to jerk off, I swear to God…”

“Geoff, stop talking,” Michael mumbled through a mouthful of pancake. “I just got caught up in a memory.”

“What memory?”

“When Gavin and I quit being friends,” he whispered, shoveling the rest of his food in his mouth. “Anyway, I’m fine, I promise. Now let’s go get the others before they eat my mother out of house and home.” Geoff still eyed him skeptically but nodded, leading the way to the kitchen where Kerry, Kdin, and Miles were sitting and talking with his mother.

“Are you assholes ready to go?” Michael said in lieu of a greeting, placing his dirty plate in the sink and kissing his mother on the cheek. She glared at him jokingly.

“Michael Vincent Jones, language!” He held up his hands in surrender while his friends all ‘ooooooh!’d.

“Somebody’s in trouble,” Miles teased, bringing his plate to the sink, the others following suit. Michael just slapped Miles across the back of the head, making his mother laugh.

“Oh so you’ll condone violence but the minute I say ‘ass’ you’re on my case? Gee, thanks mom,” he laughed, hugging her before grabbing his backpack and heading to the door.

“Miles has taken more beatings from you in the last two years than I’ve ever seen and he’s okay,” his mom laughed. “As long as you don’t seriously injure him, it’s fine.” Miles gaped at her, a pleading look on his face.

“But Mrs. Jones!” he whined until Geoff dragged him out the door.

“Let’s get to school, I’m not about to be late so Gavin and his crew of idiots can take the good parking spaces. Chop chop, I want ass-I mean butts in the car, now!” Geoff shouted, army style. They waved goodbye to Michael’s mom and slid in the car, buckling up.

His friends began talking about something that Michael didn’t really find interest in listening to, so he just looked out the car window for most of the ride to school. And when the school building came into view, Michael sighed.

 _Just a few more years here and I’m done_ , he reminded himself.

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only thing I hate about transferring text from Google Docs is that it doesn't keep italics and bold and shit. Grr. Enjoy! - Deanna

After what felt to be one of the longest and most boring classes ever (really, who gives a shit about the properties of nickel?), the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. _Thank God_ , Michael thought as he hurried out of his classroom, his textbook and binder in hand. He didn’t really bother making any eye contact with anyone in the hallway; he had no interest in starting up a conversation with a random student, only delaying his time to eat lunch. He just headed right for his locker, wanting to just put his stuff away and get to lunch to enjoy some crappy food with his friends, because at least their company wasn’t crappy. As he walked down another hallway and kept his eye on his locker, he quickened his step towards it, wanting to hurry and get to lunch so he could listen to Miles whine about how Arryn Zech wouldn’t give him the time of day and Geoff make fun of him, as per usual.

Though, while lost in thought, that was when he felt himself being shoved aside by no other than Gavin Free. _Asshole_.

Gavin had a smug look on his face as he turned back to see the absolute annoyance on Michael’s, knowing that shoving him got underneath his normal, calm composure. Gavin and his friends began to laugh as they continued to walk off. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, choosing to walk away and say nothing because he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Gavin and his stupid, immature act.

He walked up to his locker and began to unlock it when Geoff came up to him and asked, “Did those assholes try fucking with you again?”

Michael shrugged and said, “Yeah, but who cares? Eventually they leave you alone if you ignore them enough.” At least, that’s what he said last week, and the last week, and the weeks before that...

“You said that last week,” Geoff told him, throwing his hands up in the air. He saw no reaction from Michael, so he went on, a frown on his face, and asked, “When are you gonna let me take care of them?”

Michael practically stuffed his things into his locker before slamming the door shut. He turned to Geoff to give him his full attention, but he didn’t really know what to tell him. He shook his head though, because he knew confronting Gavin and his friends wouldn’t really end well for him, or Geoff. And Michael knew Gavin knew that, which was why the constant little bullying continued.

“Let’s just get to the fucking cafeteria before the decent stuff runs out,” Michael said.

Geoff sighed, but he nodded and began to follow Michael down the hall. Michael glanced over his shoulder to see if he could possibly still see the Brit in sight, but Gavin was nowhere in sight anymore. Michael rolled his eyes again.

“I can’t believe I actually grew up with that asshole,” he mumbled bitterly.

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Michael and Geoff saw that the line was fairly long, and they hurried to get in before it got any worse. Michael looked over at the tables and could clearly see his other friends already sitting down and eating their food.

“How the fuck is it fair that some of us have our classes on the other side of the fucking world when people like Kdin and Miles have their classes literally just a few doors down from here?” Michael asked Geoff.

Although Michael was being completely serious, Geoff couldn’t help but laugh at that.

They got their food - a few pizza slices that remained - and headed for the table where their friends were.

“Oh hey, look who finally joined us,” Kerry commented.

Michael glared at him before sitting down next to Miles, who had already started whining about Arryn. He smirked, saying nothing as he bit into his (slightly lukewarm) pizza. “God damn it, would it kill the lunch ladies to keep this shit warm for those of us who aren’t lucky enough to have class right next to the damn cafeteria?” he grumbled, glaring at Kdin and Miles, although the latter boy ignored him.

“All I’m saying is, I’m a nice guy, right? And I’m okay looking and I don’t smell-” he paused and did a quick armpit sniff, coming back up with a satisfied look on his face - “and I’m good with computers and I’m funny…”

“Arryn is a cheerleader, Miles,” Geoff reasoned with him, sighing. “Cheerleaders only date football assholes, or basketball assholes. It’s like the golden rule of high school. You’ve seen so many movies, you should know this by now.”

“Yeah but I want to change the fucking unwritten rule,” he argued, pointing at Geoff with a pizza crust. “I want Arryn to see that I’m perfect for her and that everyone else is just… is just…”

“A big bowl of stupid?” Kdin threw out helpfully. Michael rolled his eyes and snickered.

“Yeah, a big bowl of stupid! Which, you know, isn’t really that far from the truth. I have classes with a lot of those stupid jocks and let’s just say they better hope for football scholarships for college because their grades wouldn’t impress a trashcan.”

He looked over towards the jock section where Arryn, Barbara Dunkelman, and Lindsay Tuggey were sitting, laughing at something Ray said. He stared longingly, a faraway look coming over his features. “Dude, I think he might drool,” laughed Kerry.

“Miles.” No response, just a longing sigh. Geoff stood up from his seat, walked over to him and slapped him across the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for, asshole?” he yelped, rubbing his head. Geoff cackled before sitting back down. “That hurt,” he whined.

“Oh get over it; maybe Arryn can kiss it better,” Geoff teased. Miles got a hopeful look on his face before standing up and rushing over to the jock table before any of his friends could stop him. “Miles, no, I was just kidding-god damn it.”

Michael thought about getting up and backing up his friend, but he did not want to go over there and have to speak to Gavin, and Miles was a big boy, so he decided to pick up the pieces of his friend after he was ultimately rejected. “You tried to tell him, Geoff.”

“I did, but we all know how Miles is,” he sighed, finishing off his last slice of pizza.”

The table observed Miles carefully, ready to jump up at a moment’s notice should their friend be in distress. He swaggered, _literally swaggered_ , over to Arryn, completely interrupting their conversation, and Michael cringed at the slap that Miles was sure to get in the face once he asked Arryn to kiss his head better. To everyone’s utter shock (Geoff’s jaw almost hit the table), and despite obvious protesting from every male at that table, including Gavin’s “what the fuck are you doing here, loser? Go back to your own table,” Arryn seemed to giggle at Miles, especially when he pointed to the back of his head and made what seemed to be puppy dog eyes at her. She laughed at him and stood up to kiss the back of his head, causing a blush to spread across his face that even Michael could see.

“Well I’ll be damned,” said Kdin in awe. “That son of a bitch actually got Arryn Zech to kiss him. Not fair!”

“Well why don’t you go up to a pretty cheerleader and ask her to kiss your boo boo all better?” taunted Kerry, shoving Kdin playfully. “I’m sure if you ask nicely Geoff could give you a visible boo boo.”

“I- I don’t… I mean, I would but I’ve got this thing-”

“That’s what I thought,” smirked Kerry, returning to his plate.

Miles returned to the table on an obvious Arryn Zech high, not even bothering to touch the rest of his food. He set his chin on his hands and let out a very breathy sigh. _Oh good lord_. “I’m in love,” he announced finally, wrapping his arms and Kerry and Michael. The two boys looked at each other and Kerry mouthed ‘he’s crazy’ behind Miles’s back. Michael nodded, eyeing Miles carefully.

By the time Michael finished his food, the bell for lunch to be over rang, and they all stood up to throw away their trash. Miles and Arryn ended up reaching one of the trashcans at the same time, and Michael couldn’t help but watch how they both just grinned at each other. He also noticed how they didn’t bother actually throwing their trash away.

Michael grabbed Miles’ tray and said, “Let me take care of this while you try to find your way back to us.”

Miles blinked and looked at Michael.

“What?” He asked.

Michael smiled. “Exactly,” he said.

And when Miles turned back, Arryn was back with her friends.

“Well, you know,” Michael began, “you guys couldn’t just stand there and stare at each other forever.”

“We could have,” Miles told him.

Michael raised his eyebrows, because a part of him actually believed Miles would do that if he had the chance. They met up with their other friends and headed out of the cafeteria together. Since Michael’s next class wasn’t anywhere close to any of his friends’ classes, he told them he would see them later and headed off.

After lunch it always felt like the day just practically flew by. There was only a few classes left in the day and Michael had no problem with any of them. Except for…

“Bloody watch where you’re going,” Gavin snapped at him as he and Michael had tried walking through the door of their classroom at the same time.

Michael huffed and took a step back to allow Gavin to walk in first. He didn’t even want to bother with an argument. No, school was close to being over and that was enough to keep Michael happy. Not even Gavin Free could ruin that.

Michael walked in right after Gavin and was about to sit down in his seat when Mr. Burns called him and Gavin up. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Gavin before heading over to Mr. Burns.

“Yes, sir?” Michael asked.

Gavin stood slightly behind Michael, making him feel uncomfortable, though he tried not showing it.

“Well, I just decided that I was going to move you two,” Mr. Burns said.

“Move us?” Gavin asked, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

“Yeah, I made some changes to my seating chart, and well, Michael, instead of sitting in the first row, second seat, how about you go ahead and sit in the fourth row, third seat?”

Michael looked over to see where that was. It was one of the empty seats in the class, and it wasn’t around anyone he would consider annoying, so he nodded.

“Yeah, alright,” he said as he turned around and headed to his new seat.

Gavin crossed his arms and asked, “So, where do I sit now?”

Mr. Burns smiled at him. “Right next to Michael,” he answered, “Third row, third seat.”

Gavin’s eyes slightly widened and he shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said.

“Oh really? You’re not happy with that?” Mr. Burns asked.

“Not at all.”

“Hmm, that’s too bad. Now go sit down in your new seat. I have to start class.”

Gavin uncrossed his arms and just stared at Mr. Burns with a look of defeat.

“What?” Mr. Burns asked. “This isn’t going to kill you.”

“It might,” Gavin told him.

“Or it might help you learn how to get along with people. Now seriously, go sit down before I lose my patience with you.”

Gavin sighed loudly, but he finally obeyed and went over to the desk. He slammed his stuff down on it before sitting down, and Michael only gaped at the sight of Gavin sitting next to him.

“No,” Michael said under his breath, “No. No, fuck no.”

Gavin squinted his eyes as he looked at Michael and said, “Don’t look at me like it’s my fault. I wouldn’t ask for this.”

Michael opened his mouth to say more when Mr. Burns spoke first.

“Alright, hi everyone,” Mr. Burns greeted the class, and he received the usual mumbles in response. “Well, I can tell you all had a good lunch,” he joked, and some students laughed.

Michael groaned, though, and said, “I actually did.”

“Me too,” Gavin responded.

“Shut up, nobody asked you,” Michael grumbled.

Gavin shook his head and decided to actually try to pay attention to whatever his teacher was talking about.

“Okay, I mention a few weeks ago that there would be a project coming up,” Mr. Burns explained, “And the day for that is finally here. You’ll be working with a partner-” most of the class did silent cheers at that, but then Mr. Burns went on, “No, you don’t get to pick your partner, because I’ve already assigned one to all of you.”

“Oh,” the class whined.

Michael sat back in his seat and tapped his pencil against his desk. He looked around the room and started picking out the people he really wouldn’t mind having to work with. _That girl in the back seems nice enough_ , he thought to himself, then he looked over at the last row, _oh I better not be paired up with that asshole, Mark, god damnit, no. He doesn’t do any of the work; like hell will I be the one who does the whole project while he takes credit._

“-Jones will be partnered up with Gavin Free.” _Maybe I’ll be partnered with… wait, what did he just say?_

Michael whipped his head back to look at Mr. Burns, a horrified expression on his face.

“I’m with _who_?” He asked, not realizing just how loud he sounded.

Mr. Burns looked up from his list. “I said you will be partnered with Gavin Free,” he smiled as he looked at the Brit.

Gavin made a sort of loud whiny noise before putting his head down on his desk. Michael snarled at him before looking at his teacher again.

“First you sit me next to him, and now you’re making me _work_ with him?” Michael asked.

Mr. Burns sighed. “Yes, and I will not be changing my mind, so don’t even bother to ask.” He looked back down at his list and continued to name off the other set of partners.

Michael wanted to scream, but to resist, he merely curled his fingers into tight fists.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he whispered to himself.

Gavin looked at him with an almost childish angry look that Michael only rolled his eyes. Not wanting Gavin to feel like he’s intimidating by any means, Michael stared back, though with less of a childish look and more of a ‘two can play this game, asshole’ look. Mr. Burns kept reading off the list of names and Gavin leaned in close, hissing at Michael, “This is all your bloody fault.”

“Me?” he sneered. “How the fuck is it my fault when you’re the one who clearly showed Mr. Burns that we can’t stand each other?”

“I would rather shove pens in my eyeballs than work with you,” he snapped.

Michael dug through his bag and pulled out two ballpoint pens, slamming them on Gavin’s desk. Mr. Burns paused from his reading and raised an eyebrow at the two. “Problem, gentlemen?”

“No sir,” they said in unison. Mr. Burns eyed them for a few more moments before he continued reading, and Michael and Gavin resumed their death stare.

“Better get to shoving, Gavin, because he’s not going to switch us,” Michael laughed. Gavin took the pens and shoved them back at Michael.

“Prick.”

“Asshole.”

“Nerd.”

“Soggy end piece of bread.” Gavin gagged involuntarily, and turned away from Michael. Michael grinned triumphantly and put the pens back in his bag, turning his attention back towards the front. _Michael - 1, Gavin - 0_.

“For this project, you will be making a powerpoint and doing research on body language and behavior. The goal of this is to make you more aware of people around you, of how they feel.”

“So when my girlfriend tells me that she’s ‘fine’ but I know she’s not really ‘fine’ I’ll be able to tell that she’s upset from her behavior?” asked a kid from the back of the class.

“Yes, exactly,” Mr. Burns said, amused. “What you’ll all need to do is do research and combine your findings on a one to two page paper, to be handed in early on; make sure you keep a copy. Then, and this is why you all are partnered up, you will study each other for two weeks. You’ll make notes on each other’s behavior, on each other’s body language in certain situations. If your partner even looks at you funny, write it down. After observations are complete, you’ll finally create your powerpoint to be presented to the class in a five to ten minute presentation during week before finals. Any questions?”

Gavin raised his hand, causing Mr. Burns to sigh. “Yes, Mr. Free?”

“Can I-”  
“No you are not switching partners.” Gavin lowered his arm and glared at his desk, grumbling under his breath. He pulled out his phone and set it on his knee, tapping a quick text to somebody. _Probably to Ray, telling him what a tragedy it is that he has to work with me_ , Michael thought. _Well it’s not like I want to work with you either, idiot_.

Michael pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Geoff.

> _Me: S.O.S_
> 
> _Geoff: What’s wrong, what happened?_
> 
> _Me: Gavin and I are partnered to work on a big project for the class we have together._
> 
> _Geoff: Oh shit. Let me guess, he said he would rather shove something in his stupid face than work with you?_
> 
> _Me: Pens. I offered him two of mine but he didn’t want them. Shame, I really wanted to see him shove them in his eyeballs._
> 
> _Geoff: #Noballs._
> 
> _Michael snickered quietly, causing Gavin’s head to whip around and shoot more daggers at him._
> 
> _Me: Gavin’s trying to shoot laser beams at me from his eyes. It’s not working, but he keeps doing it. Should I tell him?_
> 
> _Geoff: Nah, let the dickhead think he’s scary. Then tape a piece of wet bread to his locker and let him prove how scary he actually is._

The bell rang just then, signaling the end of the period. “Thank Christ,” Michael all but shouted, packing up his things as quickly as he could. But as he stood up, Gavin did as well, and they were standing face-to-face. Gavin was only barely taller than Michael, but Michael wasn’t going to let that little difference stop him from seeming intimidating, or at least, attempting to. They both said nothing as they just stared at each other, both trying to look more dominant.

Gavin eventually grew bored of it and merely said, “Move.”

“You could have just kept walking,” Michael told him.

“No, you’re in my way,” Gavin didn’t even care when he almost pushed Michael down as he made his way out of the aisle.

Michael caught himself, though, and glared at Gavin as the Brit stepped out of the room.

“Everything alright, Michael?” Mr. Burns asked.

Michael took a deep breath to calm himself down before he looked at his teacher. “Oh, yeah,” he said with a nod, “just peachy.” And with that, he hurried on out of the classroom.

So he was forced to work on a project with Gavin. He would get through it, maybe. They would just have to work on it as quickly as possible to get it over with and it would be all over… until they had to present, but that wouldn’t be  _too_ difficult.

“You can do this,” he gave himself a pep talk, “You’ve had to deal with things just as bad, and you survived, so you’ll be fine.” He nodded as he started to believe himself, “Yeah, everything will be fine.”

Michael started to feel better after that and he even smiled a little. It also helped that he started to think how maybe Gavin was just an asshole at school to keep up with his stupid reputation. Maybe Gavin wasn’t as bad as he tried to be. Maybe, just maybe, the Gavin Michael knew was still in there somewhere.

And maybe… maybe working together would bring that out and things would possibly get back to how they used to be…

Michael was about to turn the corner to head to his last class when he heard people laughing. Curiosity got the better of him, so he looked over to see what was so funny when he saw it was just Gavin and some of his friends. And they weren’t just laughing at anything. They were laughing at him.

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Okay, so maybe Gavin was simply just a complete asshole.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was REALLY excited about writing this chapter!! Just read it. I think it's great :D - Gisela

Michael just wanted to get to class without having to worry about anyone bothering him, but of course, Gavin still had some words for him. Michael was near his next class, his last class, when Gavin stepped in front of him; arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Michael merely sighed, because he had a feeling of what was about to happen.

“I want… no, I _need_ to switch partners,” Gavin began.

Michael tried not rolling his eyes, but he did anyway.

“I don’t care what Mr. Burns said,” the Brit went on, “I’m not going to work with you. I can’t.”

How dramatic Gavin was trying to sound was almost enough to piss Michael off, but Michael remained calm by taking a deep breath.

“What do you want me to do about it?” He asked. “Mr. Burns won’t let us switch.”

Gavin looked over Michael’s shoulder and waved eagerly, glancing at Michael again only briefly, saying, “Deal with it; one way or another, I am not going to work with you on this,” before walking away and over to his group of friends, high-fiving Ray by the lockers.

Michael curled his fingers into his fists and wanted to yell out, but he had to hold it in. He was about to stomp off to class when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He practically spun around and came face to face with a girl he had never seen before.

“Hey,” she spoke, “Are you okay?”

Michael nodded, not really sure what to say to this stranger.

“That guy you were just talking to sure has an attitude,” the girl said.

Michael sighed and shrugged, though he couldn’t agree more.

“I think he should fuck off,” the girl added.

Michael raised an eyebrow. Despite the fact that he didn’t know this girl, he liked the way she thought.

“Yeah, I know,” he spoke, “uh… who are you, by the way?”

“Tina,” the girl answered, “My name’s Tina, but I actually go by Cupid.”

And Michael couldn’t help but scoff, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous laugh.

“Why?” He asked. “Is your favorite holiday Valentine’s Day? Do you make people fall in love?” He started laughing as Tina just stared at him.

After a moment, though, she smirked at him and said, “No, because I’m a fucking badass at archery. I can stand on top of a building a mile away and shoot an arrow straight through that god awful beanie you wear.”

Michael immediately stopped laughing and self consciously tugged at his beanie, his face completely serious now. He crossed his arms, not sure how to respond to that.

“Oh, and pink is one hell of a color,” Tina added.

Michael opened his mouth finally, trying to figure out what to say, and when his brain settled on another joke, Tina beat him to it.

“Don’t you dare ask if I wear a diaper, because I will shove my arrows up your ass.”

“Okay, okay,” Michael finally said as he held up his hands in defense. “I wasn’t going to anyway,” he smiled innocently at her.

Tina also smiled before asking, “So, what’s the deal with that one guy anyway? You seem nice enough.”

Michael sighed. He didn’t really feel like talking about Gavin and their life story, so he just shrugged and said, “Uh, it’s a long story.”

Tina nodded, understanding. “Well, I hope working on whatever he was complaining about doesn’t go _too_ horribly for you,” she said.

Michael frowned. It was silly, really, to think that working on a project with Gavin could actually mend their friendship, but it didn’t seem like that was possible.

He held his hand out and properly introduced himself, “I’m Michael, by the way.”

Tina shook his hand. “Hi, Michael. Do you happen to know where this class is?” She asked as she held up her schedule.

Michael looked it over and nodded, knowing exactly where that class was, since it so happened to be near his. He walked her to class, feeling slightly better about the whole Gavin situation, but he knew he couldn’t ignore it completely.

As they walked along, Michael broke the awkward silence by saying, “Gavin and I used to be friends. We grew up together, practically friends since we were in diapers.” Tina smiled knowingly, glad that he was opening up a little about what had happened.

“So, what went wrong? What broke up the golden friendship?” Michael shrugged, shifting his books around in his arms.

“We made a promise way back when that we would do everything together, so the other wouldn’t feel left out. Well, Gavin wanted to try out for the football team freshman year, and I didn’t think he was serious because the Gavin I grew up with didn’t care for sports. At least, I wasn’t aware that he did. So he tried out without me and made the team and didn’t tell me. We had a fight, he became arrogant and big headed, and that was that. No more Michael and Gavin,” he explained, a sadness creeping into his voice. Tina put her hand on his arm and squeezed, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Stuff like that changes people, it happens.”

“Yeah but I didn’t think it would happen to Gavin,” Michael snapped suddenly, causing Tina to jump in surprise. “You don’t know Gavin like I do - _did_ \- Cupid. He completely changed. Football made him into a different person.” He wanted to add that he wasn’t even that good of a player but god damn, that would be one hell of a lie. Gavin was an amazing player, though Michael didn’t like admitting it out loud.

“Like I said, people change, Michael. I mean, I’ve seen it first hand. Sometimes friends go their separate ways in high school and there’s really nothing you can do about it. High school is all about broadening your horizons, meeting new people,” she said, stopping as they reached her classroom.

“You sound like a fucking after school special,” Michael laughed, his mood shifting slightly. Tina grinned cheekily.

“Well, I try,” she joked, turning to go inside. She paused, looking at him. “I really don’t have anything to do after school, so would you maybe want to hang out or something? Since I’m new here and all, and you’re the first person I’ve really gotten to know.” She seemed slightly shy asking him this, but didn’t put off an ‘I like you’ vibe; it was more of an ‘I’m so fucking nervous I’m going to shit my pants, please be my friend’ vibe. Michael knew that vibe all too well, as that’s how it was when he first started talking to Geoff.

* * *

It was the day after Michael and Gavin parted ways, and Michael was honestly a wreck. He had gone home and just laid in his room and stared out of his window until really early that morning. He felt like he wanted to cry but he honestly just didn’t have it in him. _Fifteen years_ , he thought bitterly as the darkness outside gave way to the bright reds and yellows of the rising sun. By the time his mother returned home and knocked on his door, making sure he was awake so he could take a shower and eat breakfast before school, he had convinced himself that it didn’t matter. The past fifteen years didn’t even matter because if Gavin was willing to throw it all away for something as stupid as football then why should he care?

At least, that’s what he told himself until he saw his necklace on the dresser, and then his mood just turned to shit once again. He was silent through his shower, silent through breakfast, and silent during the short journey to school, causing his mother to glance at him worriedly.

“What’s wrong, Michael? Did you and Gavin have a fight?” she asked, concerned. He just stared out the window and said nothing. “Whatever it is, I’m sure you guys can work it out.”

“Not this time, mom,” he said quietly, though he knew she heard him. Thankfully they had pulled up to the school just then so he was able to exit the car, telling her goodbye quickly and slamming the door before she could question him further. He fumbled with his earbuds, cursing and asking how the _fuck_ they could tangle themselves up so severely when all they had been doing was sitting in his pocket for less than ten minutes, when suddenly he ran into something hard.

“Bollocks.”

Someone hard. Michael looked up into the face of Gavin, who was rubbing his side and grimacing at the impact. They stared at one another for a moment, each boy opening and closing his mouth and saying nothing, because really what was there to say?

Ray chose that moment to walk up just then and placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, shooting Michael a semi-dirty look. “Ready to go, man?” Gavin nodded, still looking at Michael with what could only be described as a guilty look. “Is this nerd bothering you?”

Michael rolled his eyes and said nothing, waiting for Gavin to jump in and defend him like he normally would. But when Gavin’s look was replaced with one of superiority and cruelty, he knew he wasn’t the Gavin he grew up with anymore. Even though it had only been a day, that Gavin was gone. “I was just about to tell this nerd to get lost when you showed up, Ray,” he responded, sneering at Michael. He was about to tell Gavin that this nerd was going to get his foot lost in his ass if he kept insulting him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, turning to see that Geoff kid from the day before.

“You okay, man? Are these idiots bothering you?” he asked, staring Gavin and Ray down, unyielding. Michael shook his head.

“Nah, let’s just get to class before we’re late,” he mumbled, pushing past the glowering duo, Geoff right on his tail. “Thanks for that,” he smiled weakly.

“I take it something happened between you two,” Geoff chatted casually as they walked towards their respective classrooms.

“Something like that.”

“I can tell that you don’t want to talk about it, so I won’t push you,” Geoff commented respectfully, stopping by an open door. “Well, this is me. Hey,” he called as Michael was walking away. “There’s always a spot for you at my lunch table if you need somewhere to sit.” Michael smiled, grateful for the invitation, and told Geoff he would definitely look for his table today at lunch.

He walked towards his first class in a much better mood than he had come to school in, and his mood only improved when he remembered that he and Geoff shared the same computer class. They convinced the teacher to switch seats so they could sit by one another, choosing to whisper quietly to each other as the teacher explained basic computer skills like Word and Photoshop to the rest of the class. While other students struggled at creating new layers, Geoff and Michael were creating works of art with their assignments.

They bonded over something he and Gavin once shared, and after shaking the feeling of guilt of replacing him with Geoff, he realized that maybe making new friends wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

* * *

After school, Michael ended up seeing Gavin alone, and although he wanted to just keep walking, the thought of “We do need to get this fucking project done one way or another” came to mind. Michael huffed at his own thoughts before heading over to the blond; he felt as though he was literally dragging himself over there. When Gavin noticed him getting closer, the Brit rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Look, I hate this as much as you do,” Michael said as he reached Gavin, “but we gotta work on this project, Gavin. If we fuck this up, we fuck up our grade completely.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gavin mumbled

Okay, no smart ass comment. That was some progress.

“So, are you going to at least pretend to play nice?” Michael asked him.

The corners of Gavin’s lips rose into what seemed like a forced smile and he said, “I am nice.”

Michael bit down on his lower lip a moment to hold back a laugh, and when he was able to do so, he spoke up, “I beg to differ.”

“What?” Gavin practically snapped, his eyes squinting.

“I didn’t fucking stutter.”

Gavin inhaled sharply and Michael knew he was struggling with coming up with something to say back.

“What makes you think you’re any better?” Gavin asked him, and at first Michael was genuinely offended by that, but then Gavin added, “At least when people hear my name they know exactly who I am and everything I’ve done for this school.” The Brit looked Michael up and down.

“But what have you done, _Michael_?” He asked, his voice even more bitter now. “Nobody gives a shit about Michael Jones, because people can barely remember that name.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gavin and pointed his finger at him. “Look here, you fucking prick,” he said through his clenched teeth, “It’s not _my_ fault we’re stuck as partners and it’s not _my_ fault we can’t do anything about it.”

“You haven’t even tried doing anything about it!” Gavin almost shouted in his face. “Maybe you should try and save me the trouble of having to talk to you.”

“I have no control over this, Gavin! Mr. Burns is not gonna change his mind,” Michael sighed loudly after saying that, attempting to calm himself down and not get any angrier, but looking at Gavin wasn’t really helping with that.

“Look, Gavin,” Michael said after a moment, “Let’s just finish this project as fast as we can and then we won’t have to deal with each other anymore. Got it?”

Gavin crossed his arms as he said, “You make it sound so easy.”

Michael threw up his hands, not even sure what to do or say without exploding.

“What’s not easy about it?” Michael hoped his voice wasn’t too loud, but he was pretty much biting his tongue to prevent himself from screaming.

“Because I still have to deal with you,” Gavin answered calmly.

Michael raised his eyebrows. He was ready to attack Gavin with more words, but then Ray walked up to them.

“What’s this about you having to work with Michael?” Ray asked Gavin, and Gavin just shrugged.

“Man, I’m sorry about that,” Ray said, though he and Gavin started laughing.

Michael didn’t have the time, or the mood, to deal with them. He simply shook his head and stormed off, trying to ignore their stupid loud laughs in the background. He didn’t care to look where he was going. He didn’t care to apologize to those he ran into until one of them was Tina.

And Tina stopped him by gently grabbing his arm.

“Whoa, hey,” she said, “you again.”

Michael was fuming so much that Tina slowly let go of him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. She had a pretty good clue as to what it was, though.

“Gavin’s what’s wrong,” Michael sternly said, “He’s _always_ what’s wrong! He’s a piece of shit and I just want to fucking punch-” Michael stopped himself and took another deep breath. He turned away a little, not really wanting Tina to see him this angry.

Tina gently patted his arm, though, and asked, “What did he do now?”

“He’s being a fucking baby,” Michael told her and when Tina didn’t respond, he turned back to look at her. “Look, I tried reasoning with him. I thought that maybe we could make some sort of plan to get our stupid project done and over with, but no,” Michael shook his head, “That doesn’t work for Gavin.”

“So he just refused to work with you completely?” Tina asked.

“Oh, he didn’t just refuse. He made sure to let me know how much of a loser he thinks I am.”

Tina furrowed her eyebrows. “You know,” she spoke, “I’ve heard and seen immature people, but I think Gavin takes the prize.”

Michael closed his eyes as he rubbed his face. “I just want him to fuck off,” he groaned. “But I actually care about my fucking grade.”

“If he’s not going to work with you, then you do the project and take all the credit,” Tina told him. “He doesn’t deserve the fucking grade.”

“This project is centered around having a partner,” Michael told her. “You can’t complete it without one.” _And honestly I don’t want to end up doing all of the work just for Gavin to swoop in and take half of the credit_. He told her so.

“Well, Michael, you’re kind of running out of options here,” she said realistically. She hooked her arm through his and began walking towards the front of the school where their parents were sure to be waiting. “Who knows, maybe something will happen to change his attitude.”

Michael raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, noticing how mysterious she sounded when she said that and he was unsure of what she meant by it, but when she looked back at him with a smile, he didn’t have the nerve to question her. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one instance of a homophobic slur, so just be aware. <3

Michael and Tina continued to chat all the way to the parking lot where Geoff, Kerry, Kdin, and Miles were waiting alongside Geoff’s vehicle. They were pushing Miles around playfully, and the closer Michael got to the car the more words he could understand. They were teasing him about his crush on Arryn, who was practicing with the other cheerleaders at the field almost directly from the lot. He would get this puppy dog look in his eye any time her name was mentioned. Tina giggled, causing Michael to look at her curiously. “What?”

“He’s in love,” she said dreamily. Michael snorted, covering it with a cough when Tina glared at him.

“You really take that nickname of yours seriously, don’t you?” he snickered as they approached his idiot friends. She said nothing, choosing to cross her arms and continue glaring.

“Hey Michael! Who’s your friend?” called Geoff after giving Miles a particularly painful sounding _whack!_ to his back, causing him to almost fall to the ground. Miles was used to being pushed around, so of course he was laughing with the rest of them.

“This is Cupid,” he laughed, knowing very well that Geoff would be really confused at her name. Sure enough, he raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, a laugh surely making its way up in his throat.

“Cupid, huh? Like diapers and arrows and love and all that shit?” he joked. _Uh oh._

“Arrows and love, yes. Diapers, no. But I will shove my arrows up your ass if you ask me that again,” she said sweetly, giving him a delicate - yet scary as fuck - smile. The laughter abruptly ceased and Geoff looked a little frightened.

“Okay, okay,” he said, raising his hands, “I’m sorry. So is Cupid just a nickname?” She nodded.

“My name is Tina, but call me Cupid. I forget Tina is my actual name sometimes because I’m so used to answering to the other,” she grinned, giving Michael a smile. He rolled his eyes but smiled back.

“So could you shoot an arrow at Arryn and make her fall in lo-” Miles began before Michael tackled him to the ground, choosing to tickle his sides. Miles squirmed and laughed so hard and so loudly that he became out of breath.

“You need to man up and ask her out, bro,” he laughed while he continued his assault. “I mean, she’ll probably say no, but at least it’ll get through your thick skull that she’s not interested.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Tina mumbled, causing Michael to pause and look at her. She offered no continuation of her thoughts.

“Speaking of love,” Geoff grumbled suddenly, “here comes your lovely little friend Gavvy wavvy.”

“He’s not my friend,” Michael said bitterly, releasing Miles and standing up, brushing himself off. Sure enough, Gavin and his two meaty sidekicks Ryan and Ray were making their way across the parking lot and towards them. They had their football gear on, their helmets tucked underneath their arms protectively.

“They don’t look intimidating,” commented Kdin, laughing, “they just look stupid.”

“I heard that, Jenzen,” snarled Gavin as he approached the boys. It looked like some kind of stupid high school standoff that could be seen in a movie. Michael, Geoff, Kdin, Kerry, and Miles were standing in a line with their arms crossed with Gavin, Ray, and Ryan across from them.

“All that’s missing is a tumbleweed and some wind,” Tina chirped after a lengthy silence. No one cracked a smile or a laugh and she scoffed. “Tough crowd.”

“Did you want something?” asked Michael finally, determined to find out what was so important that Gavin would risk seeking him out where other students could see.

“We have a game tonight,” Gavin said, as if that explained everything. When he didn’t continue, Michael cleared his throat.

“No shit. It’s Friday, the whole school knows that. Thanks for the PSA.”

“We have a game tonight which means we can’t work on _our_ ,” he curled his lip in disgust, “project tonight because I’ll be busy.” Michael shook his head and ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So let me get this straight,” he began. “You want to prolong us getting this fucking project done - out of the way, completed, one hundred percent _don’t have to fucking work together anymore_ \- all because you have to run around on a field and throw a fucking football for three hours? Are you _bullshitting me right now?_ ”

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “I’m the _quarterback, you bloody fucking mong,_ ” he snapped, taking a step closer. Michael felt Geoff shift position as though he were ready to tackle Gavin to the ground. “If I’m not there, there’s no game. No wait. If I’m not there, the game will be shit. Yes I want to get this god damned thing done so I don’t have to look at your face anymore but I can’t do it this weekend.”

“What about after the game?” Michael barked, knowing full well that if Gavin didn’t get hammered after the game he would have time to work on it.

“Party at Barbara’s of course,” he said smugly. “Only the coolest people are invited.”

“So of course none of you will be there,” Ryan laughed, high fiving Ray behind Gavin.

“Why would we want to go to your stupid parties anyway?” Kdin scoffed. “All you do is get wasted, high, and pretty much fuck each other. How many times have you and Ray drunkenly screwed each other, Gavin?” Gavin’s face turned blood red - whether from embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell - and he stepped so close to Kdin one step more and they would be kissing.

“I am not gay,” he said menacingly, shooting daggers into Kdin’s eyes. Kdin grinned and puckered up his lips. Michael could have sworn he heard Tina quietly snort and say, “Are you sure about that?”

“One step closer and I’ll find that out for myself,” he joked. Gavin sprang back from him, causing Tina to snort out loud with laughter. Geoff smacked Kdin’s back and grinned at him.

“Fucking homo,” Gavin snapped in disgust.

“Takes one to know one!” Geoff commented.

“Look, if you really want to fucking get this over with, your best bet is to skip getting fucked up for once and come over to my house after the game to work on it. You do remember where I live, right?” Michael snapped. Gavin’s eyes softened slightly - very briefly - before turning hard once more.

“Of course I do. I wish I didn’t,” he said, annoyed. “Okay, fine, I’ll come over after the game; will you shut the hell up about it?”

“But dude, the party-” Ryan argued.

“I can always get drunk another time,” Gavin said through gritted teeth. “If I want to get this nerd off my back I have to do this. Just drink more for me, would you?” His boys nodded - well, Ryan nodded; it was commonly known that Ray didn’t drink.

“So it’s settled. After the game, meet at my house,” Michael said finally. Gavin nodded and the boys parted ways.

* * *

 

 Michael’s friends didn’t even want to think about attending the stupid football game, but with a little guilt tripping of “you guys are my friends. You should fucking be there for me. I’m always there for you guys,” they gave in. And Tina happily agreed to joining them, since it would give her something to do. It also just made her relieved that she didn’t have to be alone on her first Friday night there.

They drove in Geoff’s car to the school and headed for the football field’s entrance. Each of them paid before heading in to find seats on the already crowded bleachers. Most of the students didn’t even find much interest in the game; some merely went just so they could get out and hang out with their friends. The students that did like football, however, were the obnoxiously loud ones who always seemed to take all the seats in the middle and would jump up like maniacs every time their team scored.

Michael wasn’t there for the game. Technically, he wasn’t there to hang out with his friends either, but that was a bonus to having to go there and wait for Gavin to be done playing. And thank goodness for them being there, otherwise Michael would not be able to sit through football without losing it.

The game began and almost everyone stood up as they cheered on the players entering the field. Michael huffed, though he said nothing.

Geoff’s foot was tapping and Michael was ready to tell him to stop when Geoff stood up abruptly.

“I’m hungry,” he stated, “I’m going to get some fucking food. Maybe they’ll have some decent nachos.”

Kdin raised his eyebrows at that and stood up as well. “I’ll join you,” he said.

Michael leaned back to make room for them to walk out of the row and then he sighed loudly again.

Tina looked at him with a soft smile. “What?” She asked. “It’s not so bad.”

“Are you serious?” Michael asked her. “How can you be so calm?”

“Michael, the game just started. I haven’t had enough time to get bored yet.”

“Oh, it’ll happen soon enough.”

Tina laughed a bit and shook her head. “Or maybe I’m just more patient than you,” she told him.

Michael squinted his eyes as he looked at her, but she already had her attention back to the game. Around ten minutes later, Geoff and Kdin returned with their nachos and sodas for everyone. They handed the drinks out and received mumbled “Thanks” from Michael, Miles, and Kerry, except Tina, who cheerfully thanked Geoff.

Michael tried focusing on the game to at least _try_ and figure out what the big hype was, but paying attention was a bit difficult when Geoff and Kdin shamelessly devoured their food next to him, making the crunch of chips even louder.

“Are those even good?” Michael asked them after they had left and returned again with more nachos.

Geoff nodded as he stuffed a few chips into his mouth. Michael pursed his lips to prevent himself from laughing at the cheese smeared on Geoff’s cheek.

“What?” Geoff asked when he noticed Michael staring.

Michael allowed himself to smile as he said, “You got a little… uh-” he pointed to his own cheek.

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows, but his expression quickly softened when he realized what Michael was telling him.

“Oh,” he said as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. “Better?” He asked Michael, although it wasn’t better. Rather than wiping it off, Geoff actually just made smeared more of it on the left side of his face.

“Uhh…” Michael had to bite down slightly on lower lip to hold in his laugh before he said, “Yeah. Yeah, much better.” And he turned away to let himself laugh quietly.

Tina noticed and tilted her head. “What’s so funny?” She asked.

“Geoff’s a pig,” Michael told her.

Tina looked over at Geoff and saw the cheese on his cheek and she couldn’t help but laugh as well.

The game went on and Michael found it a bit easier to concentrate. He even found himself paying the most attention to Gavin. He always hated to admit how good of a player Gavin actually was, but the stupid Brit did indeed know what he was doing out there and it was really annoying.

“This whole game is so stupid,” he grumbled.

Geoff and Kdin, who were now finishing their third plate of nachos, stopped eating to look over at Michael.

“And how do you think we feel being here?” Kdin asked. “You know, considering you pretty much dragged us here.”

Michael rolled his eyes and said, “Shut up. You guys had nothing better to do.”

Kerry shrugged. “We could have found something to do… maybe… or maybe not,” he said, the last words coming out softly.

“Whatever,” Michael said, “I just want to fucking finish this god damn project I have with _Gavin_. I just…” he sighed, “I want nothing more but to finish it.”

“Oh, come on, Michael,” Geoff spoke, “Don’t get angry. Here,” he started to hand his plate of nachos to Michael, “Have some.”

“Food doesn’t calm me down.”

“It can if you try.”

“I don’t want your fucking nachos, Geoff.”

Geoff shrugged and continued eating them.

“Well, maybe knowing that Gavin did agree to work on the project after the game will calm you down,” Miles told Michael, “and you know, it’ll happen and you’ll be closer to finishing the project.”

Michael shook his head. “I know I’m here for that very reason, but I’m beginning to doubt that Gavin will actually want to work on it,” he said, “He’s probably just going to end up heading over to Barbara’s and fucking celebrate like idiots, because that’s what popular people do, Miles, they celebrate and throw parties and forget about their best friends.” Michael ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Miles frowned, but he patted Michael’s back comfortably.

The game ended in their school’s favor, causing the whole stand to rise and cheer. Michael idly wondered how many of them were actually paying attention to the entire game. Everyone began heading out, and even though Michael was having his doubts, he still kind of hoped that Gavin wouldn’t really ditch him.

Michael and the others stood around in the parking lot as they waited for the football team to dress out and leave the locker room. Michael almost wanted to just go home, though, because he didn’t have a good feeling about this.

Kerry couldn’t help but notice the uneasiness in Michael’s face. He gently nudged Michael to get his attention and once he got it, he said, “Hey, don’t worry. Gavin is an asshole, but… everyone has a heart, you know? Maybe Gavin’s is just small and hard to find, but I’m sure he has one. So he’ll show up.”

Michael didn’t know what to say to that, but he smiled at Kerry and nodded.

The football team started walking out of the locker room and Michael stood up a more to look for Gavin. His eyes scanned each player until he found familiar messy, dirty blond hair.

Gavin was grinning at everyone who was congratulating him on playing well and Michael wanted to roll his eyes at just how cocky Gavin looked. After a moment, Gavin ended up looking over and making eye contact with Michael. Michael held his breath, not really sure why he was suddenly feeling nervous, but he tried his best to not look intimidated.

“Is he coming or not?” Geoff asked, sounding impatient.

Gavin just laughed and rolled his eyes before turning back to his friends. Michael slowly let out the breath he was holding and shook his head.

“No,” he said, “No, of course not.”

Kdin scoffed and crossed his arms. “What a fucking prick,” he said.

Kerry looked at Michael and sighed. “I take back everything I said.”

Kdin turned to Tina and said, “If you’re really Cupid, you should do something to make Gavin less of an asshole, if that’s possible.”

Despite the bad mood Michael now felt he was in, he laughed at that and jokingly added, “Yeah, Cupid, why don’t you just shoot him with an arrow?” He laughed again, though it felt more forced this time.

His friends, however, genuinely laughed at that.

“I was kidding, Cupid,” Michael said after a moment of not hearing anything from her, and when she still didn’t answer after that, he, and everyone else, turned around to find that she was gone.

“What the-” Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Where the fuck did she go?”

“Were we too mean with the jokes?” Kerry asked.

“Well, we weren’t making fun of her,” Miles said, “we were just saying that… uhh…” he scratched the back of his head. “I feel bad now.”

The friends looked around, trying to see if they could possibly find her, but with no luck, they sighed and started heading to Geoff’s car.

“Well this night was a fucking waste of my time,” Michael mumbled angrily.

“It’s not your fault Gavin can’t be a good person,” Kdin told him.

“Yeah,” Michael said, almost too quietly.

They were just reaching Geoff’s car when quick footsteps coming behind them caught their attention. They all expected to see Tina, but their jaws all pretty much dropped open when they saw Gavin instead.

Gavin stopped running once he reached Michael and he smiled, an actual sweet, friendly smile. Michael blinked, not able to believe what he was seeing. And neither could his friends, who all just stared at Gavin with wide eyes.

“So,” Gavin spoke after a moment, “What exactly do you have in mind for this project?” He asked Michael. “I trust you with this.” His smile only seemed to grow; Michael couldn’t even find words to speak.

The last time he had ever seen Gavin smile at him like that was probably... the summer before their freshmen year, but Michael knew that smile all too well. It created familiar fluttery feelings in his stomach. This was the smile of his best friend, the one he grew up with. _Slow down, Michael. This could just be a trick._ He shook his head and regained sensible thought.

“Uhh,” Michael tried to speak. He looked over his shoulder and at his friends for help, but all they did was shrug and shake their heads.

Michael faced Gavin again, his eyes squinting as he tried to see if he could find any hint of a joke in Gavin’s face, but Gavin really did look happy to be there.

Gavin did end up licking his lips, though, and asked, “Shouldn’t we get going?” He nodded towards Geoff’s car.

Geoff crossed his arms and looked at Michael, but Michael said nothing as he merely nodded. Michael turned around and finally looked at Geoff.

Geoff raised his eyebrows and asked, “Are you _sure_?”

Michael looked down at his feet because he was just as confused at the situation as everyone else was.

Geoff turned his attention to Gavin and glared at him. “Are you fucking high or something?” He asked.

Gavin blinked, not understanding why Geoff was asking him that. He smiled, though, as he answered, “No! Why would I be?”

“Because one second you’re an asshole, and the next, you’re all up on Michael. What the fuck is that all about?”

“Geoff, shh,” Miles whispered to him, “Shh. Maybe it’s some sort of miracle.”

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Miles.

“Don’t ruin it,” Miles added.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Okay, sorry,” Miles said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

And for what felt like forever, they all just stood there, exchanging looks, not knowing what to say or do with a suddenly nice Gavin there.

“So are we gonna go…” Kerry asked, “or are we just gonna stand here?” He sounded hesitant to even ask.

Geoff sighed and looked at Michael one more time. Michael almost rolled his eyes, but it seemed like he was going to have to answer Kerry’s question.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he said, walking up to the back door of Geoff’s car. Gavin walked dangerously close to Michael’s side, seemingly bouncing up and down as he did so. “Dude, do you have to piss or something?”

“What? No! I’m just excited!” he responded, grinning even wider if that were possible. It was starting to weird Michael out a little. “You’re my lovely little boi and I’m happy we’re partnered on this!” Okay it was weirding him out _a lot._

“Get the fuck away from me,” he said quickly, running a few paces ahead to walk with Geoff to the car. He heard Gavin groan disappointedly for a moment before he turned and started a conversation with Kdin.

“I think they’re playing a joke on us,” Geoff whispered to Michael, fumbling with his car keys. “Gavin’s acting like this to distract us and then we’re going to get jumped on our way to the car or my tires are going to be slashed or _something._ ”

“Even I don’t think he’s this good of an actor, Geoff,” he whispered back, turning slightly eyeballing Gavin out of the corner of his eye. “Trust me, I grew up with him. He can’t lie or act to save his life.”

“So what do you suppose it is, then?” he asked just as they neared his car. Football players and cheerleaders were hanging around vehicles, laughing loudly and talking to each other. Michael just shrugged, choosing to stay quiet. Being around the players and the girls made him nervous and overly self conscious.

“Hey, there he is! The man of the night! Are you ready to go, Gav?” hollered Ray, waving him over. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Gavin was walking with them. “Don’t stand too close, you’ll get nerd on you.”

“They’re not nerds!” Gavin shouted, quickly coming to their defense. Michael’s jaw dropped and Kerry starting humming the Twilight Zone theme song. “I’ve got a project to work on with Michael tonight, so I’ll skip this party tonight. Cheers, Ray!”

“....you’re going to skip my party?” Barbara asked, genuinely curious. Barbara was never one of those stuck up cheerleaders, she just ran with her crowd and Michael ran with his. So while she wasn’t nice to them, per say, she was never rude either. “Gavin Free is going to skip a party. Are you feeling okay?” She walked over and held a hand to his forehead. “Did you get knocked in the head one too many times with a football?”

“Barb, I’m fine. Honestly. Mr. Burns expects a lot out of this project and if I don’t keep my grades up, coach will be pissed. I can skip one night of drinking,” Gavin explained, smiling. Barbara seemed to accept this explanation - although hesitantly - and hugged him, walking back to the other jocks.

Geoff unlocked the doors to his car and the group hauled inside, Gavin having to sprawl himself in Michael, Kerry, and Kdin’s laps. Geoff just rolled his eyes as he heard the beginning of what was sure to be a long car ride ensue.

However, before he climbed in the driver’s side, he noticed something on the ground where the jocks were standing.

On the ground, shining brightly, was a single, silver arrow with a red tip.

He paused before climbing inside and looking back at Gavin, who was grinning brightly at Michael, much to Michael’s annoyance - and fear.

Surely the whole Cupid bullshit was just a nickname… it couldn’t be true… could it? Geoff shook his head and put the key in the ignition, allowing the squabble of his friends to fill his mind.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed a lot when writing my part of this chapter, haha! Enjoy!! - Gisela

No car ride had ever been as uncomfortable as the one Michael had to go through that night with Gavin in the backseat with him. It was mostly filled with giggles and Gavin scooting closer (as if that was even possible at this point) to Michael. It was safe to say that Gavin was basically sitting on Michael’s lap by the time they were nearing Michael’s house.

Although this was all too strange for Geoff, he still couldn’t help but laugh quietly when he saw in the mirror the look of utter annoyance on Michael’s face. Michael heard that laugh, too, but he said nothing to Geoff about it and merely rolled his eyes. And having Gavin’s face inches from his own was getting ridiculous.

Michael attempted to lean away a bit as he said, “Gavin, it’s nice that you’re, uh… suddenly liking me again, but have you ever heard of _personal space_?”

Gavin grinned cheekily at Michael, his eyes looking somewhat glazed over.

“Dude, are you sure aren’t on drugs?” Michael asked him. “Or drunk?” Because there was no other reason for Gavin to be acting like this.

Gavin shook his head and laughed, even though there was nothing funny about that.

“Michael,” he cooed, “You’re my lovely little boy.”

Michael could feel heat rise to his cheeks. He looked pleadingly at Miles who had turned around to view the whole exchange, but Miles simply snorted and turned back around.

Michael didn’t even care how forced his smile was when he looked at Gavin. “No,” he said, “I’m not.”

“But Michael-”

“Gavin, no. Just… stop talking,” Michael said as he held up his hand, “We’re almost there. Just… shut up for like two minutes.”

Gavin sighed loudly, but he nodded and smiled, yet he didn’t bother to give Michael that personal space.

When he saw his own house come into view, Michael silently cheered to himself and was practically out of the car before Geoff was fully parked.

“Hey, asshole,” Geoff said to him, “Can you at least wait until the car is off?”

Michael widened his eyes and shook his head. He easily could, yes, but when there was a strange acting Gavin all over him, he very much couldn’t. But he did wait around until everyone was out of the car before he headed up to the front door and unlocked it.

Currently there was no one home, considering his mother worked late shifts, and Michael didn’t mind it. In fact, sometimes he preferred it that way, so he could have friends over as late as they could stay and not worry about his mother trying to embarrass him with stories. Such as she did the first time Michael had Geoff over.

It had been a Saturday and Geoff and Michael had planned to spend the afternoon in Michael’s room; playing video games and eating pizza. Mrs. Jones kept “checking up on them” every five minutes and the tenth time she did so, Michael asked her why.

“Oh, I’m just making sure you don’t get too angry at those games you two are playing,” she said, and she walked over to stand next to Michael, “because I know how upset my little baby pooh bear’s stomach gets when he gets too angry.” And then she proceeded to pinching Michael’s cheek.

Geoff dropped the controller as he erupted into a loud laughter. Michael groaned and glared up at his mother.

“Mom!” He shouted, hoping he didn’t look as embarrassed as he felt.

“Baby pooh bear?” Geoff asked through his laughter.

Mrs. Jones smiled and nodded. “Oh, yeah,” she said, “Michael used to have this Pooh bear doll that he would carry _everywhere_ with him. He even slept with it! Aw, those two were attached at the hip.” She placed her hand on her chest as she looked to be thinking back fondly on those memories.

And Michael jumped up, completely forgetting about the game.

“It wasn’t a doll,” he told her, “they’re called stuffed animals!”

Geoff’s laughter picked up at that. He was on his knees now, gasping for air, but he continued to laugh even harder.

Michael closed his eyes and rubbed his face. “Oh, mom…” his voice was muffled.

“Oh, relax, Michael,” his mother said as she patted his back, “it’s not like I told him the story of the time you tried dressing like Pooh and went running outside wearing nothing but-”

“No!” Michael shouted out in horror, his face feeling as though it was burning up, and sadly, for Michael, Geoff already knew exactly what Mrs. Jones was going to say.

“You ran outside wearing nothing but a red shirt?” Geoff managed to ask before he began to laugh uncontrollably again. “Who the fuck does that?!” But Geoff’s words were barely understandable now.

Michael shuddered as he pushed that memory to the back of his mind again. Yeah, it was definitely much better to have his friends over at night.

Michael’s friends went ahead and made themselves comfortable, which was expected, but when Gavin started to do the same thing, Michael crossed his arms and watched. Even after almost three years, Gavin still carelessly walked around his house, opening and looking through cabinets like it was his own home.

How was this normal? Gavin was supposed to _hate_ him.

Michael wanted to tell Gavin to stop and sit down, but when he realized Gavin was just falling back into the routine he always had when he would come over, he sighed and said nothing instead.

But then Gavin opened his mouth again.

“So do you have any ideas for our project, Michael?” Gavin asked after giving up on the cabinets. “I mean, you’re always full of great ideas and I love hearing you talk about them,” he said as he leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at Michael with this sort of dazed expression that was too creepy to look at.

Miles entered the kitchen but halted in his tracks behind Gavin and looked at Michael. He swirled his finger around his temple and mimicked drinking out of a bottle. Michael snickered into his palm, causing Miles to continue playing charades as Gavin was blissfully unaware.

Michael resisted laughing anymore as he asked Gavin, “Are you sure you don’t want coffee or anything?” He was still convinced Gavin’s behavior was influenced by something.

Gavin shook his head and continued to grin at Michael. Michael had to look away, because it was getting much too weird for him. Geoff walked in and stood next to Michael, but he grimaced when he noticed the way Gavin was staring.

“It’s like the Invasion of the Body Snatchers or something,” he commented.

“Nah man,” Kerry said from the couch where he was fiddling around with the remote, “I watched something like this before. Gavin’s probably nice to you now to get you to trust him so he can just case out your house, rob you blind, and then the next thing you know you’re chopped up in pieces and being fed to the sharks!” He waved his hands dramatically and the house was silent.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Kerry,” Miles scoffed finally. “What did I tell you about watching crime shows? It makes you fucking paranoid. Do you remember the first time you saw a Criminal Minds episode? You were jumping at every little noise you heard outside, thinking it was some kind of serial killer out to get you” Kerry mumbled something under his breath but Michael didn’t catch what he said; although it did cause Miles to throw something at his face, causing him to emit a bird-like squawk.

“Gavin has had seventeen years to case out my house, asswipe,” Michael said, laughing. “I don’t think robbery would be a motive. Besides, there’s really nothing of value in here that would be worth stealing.”

Gavin decided to join in just then, walking from the kitchen over to Michael and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Unless we’re talking about me stealing your heart, and in that case I’m guilty as charged.” Then he winked. He fucking _winked_.

Michael immediately pulled away from Gavin and stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, suddenly wanting the Brit as far away from him as possible. Maybe Kerry was right; maybe he was acting this way because he was planning to do something to him. Miles and Geoff were also staring, unable to believe what Gavin had just said. It was one of the few times Michael had ever seen either boy rendered speechless.

“Uh, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Geoff asked Gavin after a moment.

Gavin didn’t get why he was being asked that. He thought his behavior was normal, and really, he didn’t care what the others thought because he wasn’t  there to impress them. He was there to impress Michael. He leaned closer to Michael again but Michael walked away and stood next to Miles and Geoff, pretty much behind them to keep Gavin from getting to him.

“He’s fucking creeping me out,” Michael whispered to his friends. Geoff looked at him and shook his head slightly, as though fearing even the slightest movement would cause Gavin to strike.

“You’re not the only one,” Miles whispered back. He smiled at Gavin, though and said, “So… water? Yeah, I’m thinking you need water.” Miles walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water from it.

Gavin didn’t really pay attention when Miles tried handing it to him, though, since he once again seemed to be in some sort of daze by the sight of Michael.

“Michael, why do you keep running from me?” Gavin asked suddenly as he stepped forward, reaching for him.

Geoff couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah Michael, why do you keep running from Gavin?” And at that, Miles laughed as well.

Michael glared at Geoff and then felt a hand grab his arm. Gavin tried pulling Michael towards him, a stupid grin back on his face, and Michael decided he was through playing nice.

“Gavin!” He shouted as he pulled his arm free, startling the boy. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Gavin blinked, not understanding why Michael was getting upset. “What do you mean?”

Kerry looked over to see what was going on and laughed teasingly. “Aw, Michael. Don’t hurt his feelings.” Kdin, who was sitting next to Kerry on the couch, laughed and nudged him.

Michael’s eye twitched. “Don’t hurt _his_ feelings?” He turned to Gavin and raised his arms. “What I mean is that you hated me like, what, an _hour_ ago? Why the fuck are you acting like this now?”

Gavin looked around at everyone else in the room before smiling softly at Michael. He stepped forward and leaned in closer to Michael. “Because,” he whispered, “I love you.”

Gavin wasn’t the best at whispering, never was, and because of that the others were able to clearly hear him. Except for Kerry and Kdin, who were wondering why everyone now had looks of horror on their faces.

“What?” Kerry asked. “What happened?”

Michael’s eyes widened at Gavin’s confession, and he immediately started backing away from him, running into things as he did so. “You… what?”

Gavin followed him, a crooked smile on his face. “I… I know I haven’t been nice to you in a while-”

“You haven’t been nice for years, Gavin,” Michael told him, giving up on trying to get away from him. He stood his ground; this was _his_ house after all, why should he run? “You threw away our friendship so you could be with those assholes you call friends. So no, you _haven’t_ been nice. Actually, saying that you haven’t been nice would be one hell of an understatement.”

Gavin shrugged, clearly understanding that Michael was upset. “I made a mistake, but now I realize that.” He gently grabbed Michael’s hand and Michael yanked it away.

“Stop,” Michael shook his head. “Just stop talking. We should get started on our stupid project so you can get the fuck out of here and stop acting weird.” He turned around and headed for the kitchen, wishing he had something stronger than soda to calm his nerves and his oncoming migraine.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Gavin said as he nodded. “But I don’t see how that’s going to make me stop loving you.” Michael froze, turning around with an incredulous look on his face. _Alright, that’s enough. I’m putting an end to this shit right now._

Miles almost spit out his water from how much he started laughing, and Geoff joined right in with his laughter.

“Loving you?” Kerry asked. He stood up from the couch and crossed his arms.

“Gavin _loves_ you?” Kdin asked Michael, and Miles and Geoff started laughing even harder.

Michael was about to scream at Gavin to get the hell away from him when the sound of his friends laughing got on his nerves. “Stop laughing!” He shouted at his friends.

Miles and Geoff immediately did so and cleared their throats, mumbling apologies. Michael huffed and faced Gavin again.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but I think you should go,” Michael told him, walking towards him with his arms outstretched, ready to push the Brit out the door if he had to. He just wanted him gone.

But the look Gavin gave him was almost enough to make Michael regret what he said. Almost.

“But our project,” Gavin began as Michael put his hands on his back and began shoving.

“Forget about it right now! Just…” Michael groaned. “Just go! You’re freaking me out.”

“Michael…” Gavin frowned and looked to the others for help, but nobody else in the room was particularly fond of Gavin, so they looked away.

“Are you going to go or not?!” Michael asked, to the point where he was close to yelling. Gavin opened his mouth but Michael interrupted him before he had a chance to say anything. “Leave!”

Gavin sighed and headed for the front door with the unnecessary help of Michael shoving him along. As Gavin stepped outside, he turned around to say something else to Michael, but Michael didn’t give him a chance because the door was slammed shut in his face.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler. Filler. Filler. Filler. Filler.
> 
> 'Nuff said.  
> Also, I do apologize for like the 2 week delay in updating, as Gisela has probably mentioned we are both back in school and I am not working one, but two jobs and I barely have time to think about anything other than school work or work-work so I do apologize for not being as active. I hope to have updated another of my multi-chaptered fics SOON, but in the mean time please bear with me. <3  
> -Deanna

When Michael woke up the following morning everything that happened last night came rushing back to him. Gavin. How he acted at his house. Even how he told Michael that he loved him. All of it was extremely bizarre and, as Michael laid in his bed and ran a hand over his tired eyes, he hoped that Gavin would be back to normal today. He dreaded having to face his friends at lunch after the spectacle they witnessed the night before.

His friends didn’t say a word the entire ride to school and Michael was grateful. Not only was he extremely tired but he knew he would snap on any of his friends who brought it up. He caught Miles and Kerry eyeballing him nervously every few minutes, and he even saw Kdin open his mouth as though he were going to bring up what happened, but each time Michael would make eye contact with Geoff and he would bring up a topic as far away from Gavin as possible. Even though he was sure Geoff wanted to pick on Michael as much as the others, he had comfort in knowing Geoff would have his back no matter what. That’s what best friends are for, after all. _That’s how Gavin used to be_ , Michael thought sadly. _Wait, why am I thinking about Gavin? I don’t give a fuck about him anymore._

Michael didn’t see Gavin at all the first half of the day, grateful to be able to focus on his classes instead of worrying about if he was going to pass by the classroom and press his face against the window, trying to get his attention. Geoff would never let Michael hear the end of it if that happened.

When his class was dismissed as the bell rang for lunch, Michael walked to his locker to switch out his books. He saw some of Gavin’s friends a few lockers down, although he couldn’t remember their names because they weren’t really memorable football players. They began snickering loudly and pointing in Michael’s direction and he resisted the urge to flip them off as he slammed his locker shut, walking the opposite direction to the cafeteria. He was so used to the snickering and the pointing that he would probably think something was wrong if they didn’t point or snicker. He pulled out his phone and replied to a couple of text messages, switching over to Twitter as he entered the deafening cafeteria. His thumbs flew expertly across the keyboard, typing in a tweet, when he ran into someone hard. “Ow!” the high voice complained. Michael looked up and into the face of Barbara Dunkelman who was staring at him as though he were something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe.

“Sorry,” he said flatly, continuing his walk past her to the lunch line.

“How dare you!” she shouted back at him but he ignored her, listening to the squabble of her cheer squad reassure her that he was an asshole, not worth her time, and a fucking loser. Michael just thought she was a colossal bitch. _Maybe one day I’ll say it to her face_ , he thought, amused.

He went through the line and got his tray with… was that supposed to be a hamburger? He poked at the thing that sat on his tray; it was a patty of some kind settled in between a bun with a small cup of pickles, a tomato, and some limp lettuce on the side. Some poor-looking fries and an apple completed the meal. I have got to start bringing my own lunch.

Michael took his food (can it even be considered that?) and walked over to his lunch table. As he approached he became tense when he noticed that Miles was waving his arms about wildly, seeming to be in the middle of a story. Kdin and Kerry were laughing at what he was saying and Geoff just grinned through bites of food. Michael narrowed his eyes once Miles caught sight of him, not trusting the mischievous grin that formed on his face.

“So uh, have you seen your little Gavvy-wavvy since last night?” he asked in a baby voice, laughing as he finished. Michael knew that he was just teasing, trying to diffuse the situation the only way he knew how - with humor. Any other time Michael probably would have laughed it away or done the exact same time, but it was different. This hit closer to home than he originally thought.

He sat his tray down a little forcefully, causing Kdin to jump, and took his seat beside Geoff. “No, actually, because I don’t fucking care about him. Last night was weird and he was probably just drunk or on drugs or something.” He wanted to believe that that’s all it was, some substance that caused Gavin to completely lose control of the side that hated Michael with a burning passion, but somewhere inside him knew that it wasn’t true, but in true Michael fashion he told that part of him to shut the fuck up.

Miles and Kerry shared a look before Kerry asked, “Are you sure? Because he seemed really eager last night.” Michael said loudly, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

“I. do. not. care. about. Gavin,” he all but shouted, enunciating each word carefully. “I haven’t cared about him since he ditched me for those jock fucks on the football team. Gavin Free does not matter to me. Not anymore.” No one said a word as Michael ranted, only giving him soft, pitying looks as they turned their attention back to their food. He heard footsteps behind him and then suddenly his eyes were covered, hands smearing his glasses.

“Guess who?” The accented voice said almost too playfully. Michael wrinkled up his nose and curled his hands into fists. Gavin. “Not going to guess, then? Alright.” Gavin removed his hands, much to Michael’s relief, but that relief was gone quickly when the Brit sat down next to him.

Gavin was beaming at him as though they didn’t have that minor fight the night before; like everything was perfectly fine between them.

“It was me, you donut!” He said excitedly. “Your best friend.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “You are not my best friend,” he tried not to yell, but the more he stared at Gavin, the angrier he felt. “You haven’t even acted like a friend for a very fucking long time!” He snapped, not even caring that he was making a scene in front of everyone, including the guys on the football team.

Ray’s ears perked up at Michael’s shouts and he nudged Ryan and Jack, who glanced over at him, glaring. Fuck them. Michael continued to yell at Gavin, “I don’t know what the fuck is causing you to act like this but you need to stop! You don’t love me and I sure as hell do not love you,” he stopped and huffed to calm himself down a bit, but it hardly worked, “I thought you were drunk last night, which is why I kind of laughed off this behavior and tried forgetting about it. But enough is enough! Now, why don’t you go back to your table of jock assholes and leave me the fuck alone?!”

Michael could see everyone who had turned to stare and see what was going on, and he was tempted to look at them and tell them to fuck off, but he resisted and simply ignored them. If they wanted to watch, then fine, they could watch. He wasn’t going to pay them any attention, though.

And instead of reacting the way Michael had hoped, Gavin just laughed softly and shook his head. “I don’t even get a second chance?”

Was he actually serious?

Michael looked at his friends who merely shrugged and then glared at Gavin when Gavin looked at them as well.

Michael wrinkled up his nose and stood up from the table. “No, you don’t fucking deserve a second chance, you god damn prick!” He made sure those last words were the loudest ones. He needed to get his point across, needed Gavin to know how frustrated he was about this whole thing.

Now everyone was staring. Even the lunch lady stopped serving the next kid in line to watch. Again, Michael resisted the urge to scream at them and tell them to stop listening and mind their own business. Jack, Ryan, and Ray stood up and headed over to defend Gavin.

“What seems to be the problem here?” Ryan asked once they reached the table.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Ryan. “Who the fuck do you think you are? A cop?”

“I think I’m Gavin’s friend,” Ryan answered, “You know, the one you were just yelling at.” He looked at Gavin, and then back at Michael. “Exactly why were you yelling at him?”

“If you got any problems with Gavin,” Ray began, “You’ll have to deal with us, too.”

Geoff and Miles stood up at that and crossed their arms.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Geoff told Ray.

And Gavin jumped up, not wanting this to get any worse than it already seemed to be. “No, no.” He shook his head. “What are you guys doing?” He went ahead and stood in front of Michael so his friends couldn’t get closer to him.

Michael rolled his eyes. Was this Gavin trying to be protective of him? Yeah, Michael definitely felt much safer now.

He looked over at his friends. “Let’s fucking go,” he told them. “We don’t have to deal with these idiots,” he said the last word while glancing over at Ryan, Ray, and Jack.

Miles and Geoff began heading out with Michael as Kerry and Kdin quickly stood up and followed. Gavin frowned and turned around to watch as Michael left.

“Michael!” He called out, but Michael only glared back at him before disappearing behind a crowd of people also leaving the cafeteria. “Oh,” Gavin said sadly and quietly to himself.

“Wow, they didn’t even bother to throw away their mess,” Ray commented and Gavin just squinted his eyes at him. He looked down at the food on Michael’s tray and picked up his hamburger patty. “Why the fuck are they trying to pass this off as hamburger meat? It looks like fucking cold chicken.”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, pretty much, ye. But don't worry!! Our next chapter will be much longer :D - Gisela

Michael stormed from the cafeteria shaking with anger. _Stupid Gavin. Stupid Gavin’s friends. Stupid jocks. Fucking can’t stand them._ Kdin exchanged a look with Kerry while Geoff and Miles placed reassuring hands on Michael’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Look, Michael, just calm down. Those assholes aren’t even worth your anger,” Geoff began before Michael shrugged away his and Miles’s hands roughly, resisting the urge to slam his fist on one of the nearby lockers.

“I can’t just fucking _calm down_ ,” Michael snapped, seething. “You were there, right? You saw how they were acting, like they were fucking bodyguards. I just…” Michael stopped suddenly, causing Kerry to slam into him. “Gavin and his asshole friends just piss me the hell off. First Gavin hated my guts and then now he’s acting like he was hit with sunshine and rainbows, following me around with puppy dog eyes and sticking up for me with his friends…”

“I know it’s confusing…” began Kdin.

“It was confusing when he ditched his friends that night of the game to ‘work on our project together,’” Michael scoffed. “It was annoying as fuck when he embarrassed me in front of you guys with that whole ‘ _I love you_ ’ bullshit.”

Geoff ran a hand through his hair and checked his phone. It was about five minutes until the end of lunch. He needed to get Michael calm. “Relax, man. Please. All you have to do is get through the rest of your classes. Yeah, they piss me off too, but you have to remember that they aren’t worth your time.”

“Or your anger,” Miles added. “By getting angry, by getting upset like this, it just feeds them, letting them know they’re winning.”

“Gavin… well, whenever he snaps out of whatever the hell he’s on right now I’m sure he’ll go back to being his usual self,” Geoff laughed half-heartedly.

“Yeah… you guys are right,” Michael said after a few moments. The bell rang just then to signal the end of lunch and he ran a hand over his face. He rolled his eyes at the looks his friends were giving him. “Guys, trust me. I’m okay. Let’s just get to class.” He only took a few steps away from them when he suddenly remembered, “Fuck.”

“What?” Miles asked.

Michael stood there, his back still to his friends as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I have my next class with…” he took a deep breath and turned to friends finally, “Gavin.”

Kerry and Miles both gasped in mock horror, making Michael roll his eyes.

“Yeah, _thanks_ ,” he sarcastically said before he headed off to the class he now always dreaded ever since he got paired up with… Gavin.

* * *

 

Entering the class, Michael could see Gavin sitting there, staring right at him as if he had been waiting. His smile even turned into the creepiest thing Michael had ever seen as he headed for his seat.

Gavin opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Michael blatantly ignored him to the point where he really wasn’t sure if Gavin did say anything after all.

Mr. Burns began to speak right when the bell for class to start rang; that teacher wasted no time. He told the class to get out a piece of paper for notes and the whole time Michael was doing that, he could just feel Gavin watching him. He wanted to confront the blond about it, but he also didn’t want to give him a reason to talk, so Michael merely shook his head and got ready for the lecture.

Despite knowing Gavin was right there next to him and would glance over at him a few times, Michael still managed to pay attention and take notes, even though they were scribbled roughly and he poked a couple of holes in the paper while writing them. _Stupid Gavin_. Hole. _Stupid Gavin_. Roughly written notes. _Why did he have to change?_ Rewritten notes. _He does not love me_. Another hole.

And then a perfectly folded piece of paper was placed on his desk.

Michael’s eye twitched before he even thought about picking it up, but he did, and what was scribbled inside made him wrinkle up his nose in disgust. It was his name written in the most girliest handwriting he had ever seen, and that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part were the stupid little hearts all around it.

He huffed and crumbled it up, but he kept it at the corner of his desk so no one could “accidentally” pick it up and see it. He made a mental note of tossing it in the trash on his way out of class. And with that, he went back to taking notes… until the next folded up paper landed on his desk.

And then another.

And another.

Oh, and then a few more.

They all had the same thing - his name surrounded with hearts. The only difference was probably the way his name was written; like Gavin had tried changing fonts with his own handwriting.

By the seventh one, Michael had enough.

“Mr. Burns?” He raised his hand anxiously. “May I go to the restroom?” Mr. Burns nodded and Michael fled the room as quickly as possible just to get away from Gavin and those terribly creepy notes.

Once he was in the restroom, he sighed in relief. There was no way he could go back there, not if Gavin was going to keep that up. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. He just wasn’t in the mood to deal with anything involving Gavin.

And for most of the class period, Michael spent his time in there, pacing back and forth and acting like he was just washing his hands every time someone else walked in. Of course he knew he couldn’t just stay there until the bell rang, so reluctantly, he left the safety of the men’s room and returned to the classroom.

“That was a long bathroom break,” Mr. Burns commented, the annoyance evident in his voice.

Michael simply shrugged and sat back down in his desk for the remaining five minutes of class.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered to him, and Michael tried his best to stay calm and ignore the Brit. “Michael?” Gavin didn’t give up, though.

 _Oh my god_ , Michael shook his head.

“Michael?” Gavin tried again. “What took you so long? Are you feeling alright?”

Michael turned and glared at Gavin. “I will be once you stop fucking talking to me,” he whispered back.

Gavin frowned. “I’m sorry about-” but the bell rang before he could finish his sentence.

Michael practically jumped at the sound of it, but it was indeed the sound he wanted to hear. He quickly gathered his things and hurried out of there, even though he could hear Gavin calling out for him.

No. Michael couldn’t deal with Gavin anymore for that day. He needed a break. He knew he still had to work on that stupid project with Gavin, but that could wait. For now, Michael just couldn’t even stand the thought of him.

* * *

 

Michael was able to forget about Gavin once the school day ended, which hadn’t been easy, but Michael had managed. He went home, bringing Geoff and Miles along to keep him company. The three just ordered pizza and played mindless video games for a few hours until they had to leave. In all honesty, Michael wished they didn’t have to leave. They really had been giving him great entertainment, even if most of their conversations only consisted of most random things that would simply come out of their mouths.

But they left and Michael was left alone in the house, sitting on the couch like any other day. He flipped through channels until he settled on some comedy that he had seen a million times. It was better than watching any silly drama TV show on every other channel. His phone dinged about halfway into the movie and he lifted it, expecting to see a text from Miles or Geoff.

It was from a number he didn’t have stored in his phone - a number he recognized…

> Unknown Number: Michael! I hope you still have this number because I’ve kept it in my phone and I would look like a bloody fool if this wasn’t you.

He threw his phone on the opposite end of the couch and ran his hands through his hair. _Gavin_. Michael tried not letting that little text get to him, but he was seriously having fun and felt relaxed until that happened. Now he was back to remembering everything that had happened between him and Gavin since the night before. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Gavin was in love with him out of nowhere and would not leave him alone - especially in class earlier that day.

Great.

Michael wasn’t going to reply. There was no question about it. He just wasn’t.

And then his phone went off again to signal another message.

> Unknown Number: Michael, please respond if this is your number. Or whoever the owner of this number is, please tell me I’ve got the wrong number.

Michael almost replied to pretend like he was someone else, but the anger he was now feeling made him say something else.

> Michael: I swear, Gavin, if you don’t FUCK off, I’m going to punch your fucking face. Just leave me the fuck alone. Don’t talk to me. Don’t TEXT me. Just don’t acknowledge me. Okay?

Almost instantly he received a reply.

> Unknown number: What about our project?
> 
> Michael: You didn’t care about it before! Why do you care now?
> 
> Unknown Number: I guess because it gives me an excuse to talk to you :)

And Michael had to count to ten to calm himself down. There were people that frustrated him, no doubt, and there were people that really knew how to piss him off, but there was never a Gavin. Gavin really knew how to make him experience a kind of anger not even video games could probably make him feel. But the project. The god damn project was worth so much of his grade. He wanted that break from Gavin, but his grade mattered.

Damnit.

Michael groaned and picked up his phone again.

> Michael: Yeah I’m probably going to beg Mr. Burns to switch me.
> 
> Unknown Number: Or you can stop being so difficult and we can work together. I think we make a great team!

Michael raised an eyebrow. They did make a great team… back when they were friends, but now… no. Michael couldn’t even tolerate the thought of the Brit. There was no way they could work on this project without Michael possibly attacking Gavin and seriously hurting him somehow.

 

> Unknown Number: I’ll convince you one way or another ;)

Michael cringed at the sight of the winky face. It wasn’t even in person and he was already feeling grossed out by it. Michael decided against replying. That was enough texting Gavin for the night, or forever. He just shook his head and turned off the TV, finding a shower and then sleep to seem pleasant. And to a wonderful surprise, Michael didn’t find anymore messages from Gavin.

At least Gavin got some sort of a hint. But how long would that last?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gisela: I'm really excited for you guys to read this one; it's my favorite so far!
> 
> Deanna: This chapter is actually a combination of two chapters on our outline because I didn't want to give you guys another filler chapter. So I really hope you guys enjoy this because we sure as hell enjoyed writing it! <3

Michael didn’t bother telling his friends that Gavin had texted him the previous night, knowing that they would just give him shit for it. It wasn’t as though he wanted to hide Gavin from them, he was just… well, he was embarrassed really. He was used to not interacting with Gavin hardly, respectfully acknowledging the fact that he would have rather thrown himself in front of a truck than try and be friends with Michael again. This whole mood swing with the Brit was obnoxious and getting very old.

Thankfully, there were no new messages from him that morning. Michael’s phone sat silent in his lap the whole way to school. Geoff was telling them about this girl that he had a crush on and the others were giving him ideas on how to ask her out; though Michael would normally chip in his two cents or call Geoff a complete moron because the girl was probably out of his league, he was oddly quiet.

“Earth to Michael,” joked Miles, snapping his fingers in front of his face. He jolted from his stupor, looking at the teen curiously. “Are you okay? You seem really far away right now.”

“I’m fine,” he reassured them sheepishly. “Just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Don’t go falling asleep on us,” Geoff warned. “I need you in prime position to help me with Griffon.”

Michael was confused. “Who’s Griffon?”

The entire car sighed, annoyed at Michael’s idiotic question.

“He’s the girl Geoff just spent the last five minutes raving about,” Kdin supplied helpfully, shooting a questioning glance at the auburn-haired teen. “Although if you were off in la la land maybe you didn’t hear what he said.”

“Sorry,” he apologized, catching Geoff’s eye in the mirror. Geoff smiled at him and Michael knew he was forgiven.

“It’s not your fault; if I had Gavin up my ass I would be pretty sleepless and distracted, too.” Michael just nodded and looked out the window as they neared the school. Maybe Gavin not texting him anymore was a sign that he finally got the hint that Michael wanted no more to do with him than was absolutely necessary. It was funny, really; until Gavin did a complete 180 he had forgotten how obnoxious the Brit could actually be when he was pursuing something. Michael remembered back to when he and Gavin were in middle school and Gavin really wanted the new Mario video game that had recently come out. He pestered his mom consistently for weeks until she finally relented and bought him the game.

Michael shook his head, knowing that although nice Gavin was a refreshing change, it would be best for everyone if he would just go back to his usual, asshole self.

When they arrived at school, they encountered each of Gavin’s jock friends - but no Gavin. The others looked, well, they looked a little lost in Michael’s opinion without their leader, though Ray and Ryan still sneered in their direction and shouted choice words at the group. They were easy enough to ignore.

“I wonder where Gavin’s at,” inquired Michael, looking around all corners and in classrooms as he walked down the hall. “Seeing as how he’s all happy and shit now there’s no telling when he’ll pop out next.”

“Not gonna lie, if Gavin popped out right now I would either shit my pants or punch him in the nose,” Kerry admitted, nervously looking around.

“Well he does have an abnormally large nose so I don’t think you’d have a hard time hitting it,” Geoff laughed, causing the others to join in on the joke.

“Or you’d shit yourself after hitting him in the nose,” Kdin teased, shoving Kerry playfully. “You’d be so surprised you were capable of such violence that you would crap your pants.”

The boys stopped by their respective lockers to grab their books and said their goodbyes as they split to go to class. There was still no sign of Gavin, which was odd but Michael pushed the thought to the back of his mind. _Maybe I can go one fucking day without the Brit fucking up my day._

Michael’s first couple of classes were predictably boring, though he did see Gavin briefly in between second and third hour. He was chatting animatedly to his math teacher about something and luckily Michael was able to sneak by the Brit without being seen; otherwise he would have never been able to shake him.

When lunch time finally came around, he was relieved and starving, though he prayed for a normal lunch without Gavin’s interference. He met up with Geoff and the two chatted on the way to the cafeteria, still cursing the distance between their classes and the food. “So have you seen Gavin?” asked Geoff as they neared the roar of students’ voices.

“Yeah, in between classes; I didn’t stop to talk to him though,” Michael replied. “I don’t think I can handle Gavin anymore; I don’t think I even remember _how._ Even when we were close he was never this obnoxious.”

“Yeah it is pretty weird,” Geoff agreed, a faraway look in his eyes. Michael was going to question it but all thoughts of Gavin were diminished one the smell of school spaghetti; it was one of the only school food dishes that Michael would debate on getting a double helping of. “Not even the school can fuck up spaghetti,” he remembers Geoff saying when they first ate lunch together.

The two grabbed their trays and, out of habit, Michael glanced towards Gavin’s table as they neared their own. He was able to catch a glimpse of him as he was preoccupied with a story Jack was telling, luckily, and sat down in his usual spot at their table. Miles was staring longingly at Arryn from across the room. Kdin and Kerry seemed to have a competition going on of who can steal more of Miles’s food from his tray before he notices; it seemed Kerry was winning. Michael just grinned to himself as he dug into the food, enjoying the feeling of his empty stomach slowly filling up.

The table ate like that for about ten minutes (by this time Miles’s food was gone and he was still in Arryn land) when Geoff tapped him on the shoulder. “It’s so pathetic, he’s not even trying to hide it anymore.”

“Who?” But as he glanced in the direction Geoff was indicating he wished he had just finished the rest of his food. Gavin was staring longingly in Michael’s direction, comparable to a puppy pouting as his owners ate food without giving him any. Even Ryan started to notice, snapping his fingers in front of Gavin’s face and sending glares at Michael. None of it worked and Gavin continued to stare.

“You’re right, it is pathetic,” he laughed as he rolled his eyes at Gavin and returned to his food. His stomach became queasy as he did so, though, because he knew he couldn’t fully escape him. They had that fucking class together. He pushed away his almost empty tray of food and sighed.

Geoff threw a reassuring arm around him and squeezed. “He’ll give up some time, buddy. Trust me. Just keep doing what you’re doing and I’m sure he’ll give up.”

“I hope you’re right,” mumbled Michael, pulling out his phone. It was then that Miles snapped out of his stupor (Arryn had left the cafeteria with Lindsay and Barbara in tow) and noticed that the full tray of food he had when he sat down was emptied.

“What the fuck? Who ate my food?” he yelled angrily, glancing immediately at Kerry and Kdin who had shit eating grins on their faces.

“Sorry, Miles, it looked like you were full already,” defended Kerry, the grin growing wider.

“Yeah, full of Arryn love!” Kdin joked, high fiving Kerry behind Miles. His mouth stayed in a thin line as he glared at the two boys.

“Fellas,” Geoff said slowly, looking at the two. “If I were you, I would run.”

Kerry and Kdin exchanged looks of horror before grabbing their trays and backpacks, depositing the trays off at the appropriate station, and fleeing from the room.

“You really need to just ask Arryn out or move on, dude,” Geoff said, shaking his head. Miles groaned and put his head on the table.

“I know,” he responded, muffled. “But she’s so pretty and popular and I’m so…”   
“Nerdy?”

“Weird?”

“Not popular?”

“All of the above,” he said flatly. Michael felt sorry for him, though he couldn’t quite identify with him completely, having never had such strong feelings for anyone in his life. Although there was that one time a couple of years ago… Michael shook his head. There was no way Michael was bringing that up. Not now. He buried that a long time ago and that’s where it was going to stay.

Geoff checked the time on his phone and nodded towards the cafeteria doors.

“We should probably go,” he said, “the bell’s gonna ring soon.”

Miles and Michael nodded as they stood up, taking their trays with them before following Geoff to throw their trash away.

“Listen, Miles, about Arryn,” Geoff began as the three of them headed out of there, “I don’t think you should give up on her yet. I mean, sure you two are pretty different, but she did kiss the back of your head that one time I hit you.”

“Yeah, but I feel like she just did that because she felt sorry for me,” Miles said.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Miles and said, “A girl, especially one like Arryn, doesn’t just kiss a guy’s head. If she did it because she felt sorry for you, it would have been obvious from the look on her face.”

“But the look on her face was happy,” Geoff added. “Genuinely happy.”

“Okay, then maybe she’s just nice,” Miles whined.

“Miles!” Michael and Geoff both shouted, clearly annoyed by Miles’ denial.

“Anyway,” Michael said with a sigh, “I think I’m gonna just head to my class now.”

Geoff nodded. “Yeah, alright. We’ll see you later.” He grabbed Miles by the arm and dragged him down another hallway as Michael walked off.

The bell that indicated that lunch was over rang just when Michael walked into his classroom. That was probably the earliest he had ever gotten to that class, but he was relieved to see Gavin wasn’t there yet. It would give him some time alone.

“Hmm, surprised to see you here so early,” Mr. Burns commented to which Michael just smiled slightly at him before sitting down.

He decided to start writing some of the notes that were already on the board and checking his phone to see if maybe Kdin or Kerry had texted him after running off in fear of Miles. He ignored everyone that walked into the room, but by the time he put his phone away, he looked up to see almost every seat filled, yet Gavin still hadn’t showed up.

Michael smiled at that, having some hope that maybe Gavin went home after lunch or something, but that hope was crushed as the Brit came running into the classroom right before the tardy bell rang.

Mr. Burns furrowed his eyebrows at him. “You better have a good excuse as to why you’re coming in here at the last second,” he said, “literally, the last second.”

Gavin mumbled an apology and hurried to his desk. Michael didn’t bother making any eye contact with him, though he could see Gavin grinning cheekily at him. That creep.

Mr. Burns stood up from his desk and started to talk about their projects; reminding the class when they were due and asking if anyone wanted to talk about how it was going so far. Some students did, and Michael actually listened to them just so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at Gavin.

“Ah, that’s very interesting,” Mr. Burns said as one of the students finished talking. “Well, anyone else have something to say?” He looked around the room.

Michael wanted to raise his hand and ask - no, _beg_ \- Mr. Burns if he could switch partners, because he wasn’t sure if he could stand having to be near Gavin for much longer than he had to. He didn’t, though.

“Psst,” Michael heard come from next to him, but he didn’t dare to turn his head. He just continued facing forward and started writing down more notes on behavioral aspects of human beings as Mr. Burns began his lecture. “Psst.” He grit his teeth, but still didn’t give Gavin the satisfaction. “Oh, for God’s sake…” he then heard, followed by the sound of paper being ripped out.

Michael tried to ignore the sound of hurried scribbling of a pen on paper, but he couldn’t ignore the folded up piece of paper that landed right on the sentence he was writing.

“Damnit,” he said under his breath, but he did pick it up and read what it said.

> **Michael, I have a question for you.**

Oh, great. Michael squinted his eyes as he stared at the note for a moment before writing something back.

> _What in the name of all that’s holy do you fucking want?_
> 
> **I want to know if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me this Friday night.**

“What the actual fu-” he was starting to say out loud, but he stopped himself in time, yet he managed to startle the other students and Mr. Burns who turned away from the board and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Do you have something to add, Mr. Jones?” Michael stared at Mr. Burns, feeling his hands beginning to sweat from how embarrassed he was about being called out in front of the class.

“N-no, Mr. Burns. Sorry I just…” He looked around a bit before putting his finger in his mouth. “Paper cut.” He could hear some of his classmates laugh, but he didn’t let them get to him.

“Well,” Mr. Burns spoke, “Be careful.” He turned back to the board and continued on with his lesson.

Michael took his finger out of his mouth and glared at Gavin. Gavin was just smiling so innocently at him.

With a groan, Michael looked back down at the note and wrote in his response.

> _No, no. Fuck, no! How dare you even ask me that, you idiot._

He practically crumbled up the paper and tossed it at Gavin. Gavin barely managed to catch it. From the corner of his eye, Michael saw how the Brit frowned at his reply.

> **But Michael, come on. It won’t be so bad. Give me a chance.**

Michael laughed quietly to himself at that and didn’t even bother to respond this time as he tossed the paper back at Gavin again. Gavin would take that as an obvious ‘no’, wouldn’t he? Apparently not, because Michael could hear another paper being ripped out. Gavin neatly folded it and placed it on top of Michael’s notes… _again._

> **One date. That’s all I’m asking for. Just one.**
> 
> _I wouldn’t even be able to stand one date with you. I can barely stand having one class with you._
> 
> **We can do whatever you want! You choose. I’ll do anything with you.**

And Michael was ready to yell at Gavin, no longer caring if it was in front of everyone and Mr. Burns. Getting in trouble was the least of his problems, because if it got Gavin to leave him the hell alone, he would risk it. Then Gavin reached over and snatched the note back. Michael shrugged, figuring that was the end of it. He picked up his pencil and tried focusing on the notes on the board again until the note reappeared on his desk.

“Fuck,” Michael mumbled.

This time, it read: **I just want to get to know you again, Michael. It’s been too long and I miss you.**

Michael’s expression softened at that, but no, he couldn’t give in. A few stupid words weren’t going to make him decide on going on a date with Gavin, because he didn’t want to. He didn’t like the thought of him being alone with the Brit. What if Gavin tried doing something? It made Michael shudder as he imagined it.

He shook his head and wrote down: _No, Gavin. Just no._

The blond made a small whining noise at the response, one that almost made Michael laugh at him. Gavin sat back in his seat and tapped his chin as he tried to come up with something to say that would convince Michael to say ‘yes’. A few ideas came to mind, but only one of them had him smiling because he knew it would definitely work.

He sat up and quickly scribbled it down before handing the paper back to Michael.

> **I won’t talk to you until then if you say “yes”.**

Michael rolled his eyes. Gavin seriously wasn’t going to give up, and really, that did sound tempting… but whether it was worth having to go on a date with Gavin or not was what Michael couldn’t decide. That’s when he realized, though, that going on a date with Gavin didn’t mean anything had to happen with them afterwards. He would go on that date, pretend to have a miserable time, which probably wouldn’t even be difficult to act out, and Gavin would see that they aren’t a match. Thus, leaving Michael free of Gavin… or rather, Gavin _free._

Yes, Michael liked that idea. A lot.

> _Alright, Gavin._ _I’ll go on_ one _date with you._

Gavin’s eyes widened as he read the response, and he turned to Michael, grinning excitedly. “Really?” He asked out loud, and everyone’s attention turned to them.

Mr. Burns sighed loudly and turned around to glare at the two. “Seriously, guys?” He asked.

Gavin paid no attention to the teacher as he continued to smile at Michael, but Michael shook his head.

“I’m not saying anything,” he told Mr. Burns, then he pointed at Gavin and said, “But this one won’t stop talking.”

* * *

 

When school was over, Michael rushed to the parking lot, a swell of emotions flooding him until he felt like he might fall over. His friends were waiting by Geoff’s vehicle for him, talking amongst themselves, but they stopped when they saw the look on Michael’s face. “Okay, what happened?” Geoff asked bluntly, stepping closer to him. Michael tried waving him away but he crossed his arms and wouldn’t budge. The others looked on curiously. “I know it has to do with Gavin so go on, what did the fuckwad do this time?”

He sighed and looked down at his shoes, fumbling with his phone. “GavinandIhaveadate,” he mumbled. The guys were silent.

“Uh, come again?” Geoff asked in a surprised tone. “You and Gavin are going on a _date_? Dude, are you feeling okay?”

“Wait, you’re gay?” asked Kerry curiously. Michael glanced at Geoff and Miles who gave him encouraging smiles. Michael came out to Geoff not long after they had grown close; Miles followed soon after. Kdin and Kerry were still pretty recent additions to their group so he hadn’t really gotten around to telling them yet.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you guys. It’s not really something I like to bring up in conversation,” he said sadly, knowing that a lot of people in school were homophobic. Kdin just grinned at him.

“Don’t worry about it dude, we still like you; it was just surprising, that’s all.”

“Well now that that’s out of the way,” Geoff said jokingly, “let’s get back to the part where you _fucking said yes to a date with Gavin Free._ ”

“I only said yes so he would stop talking to me until Friday!” Michael explained loudly, causing Kerry to bump into Geoff’s car and hit his elbow. “Sorry, Kerry. Anyway, it’s _one_ date. One. If one date gets him to leave me the hell alone then I will try anything. I’m desperate, Geoff,” Michael said pleadingly.

Geoff ran a hand through his hair and motioned for them to get in the car. Once everyone was inside and settled, Geoff put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Miles turned around in his seat and looked at Michael. “So I’m assuming that since you said yes to Gavin’s stupid date that you have a plan, right?”

“I don’t know yet,” Michael admitted. “I just know that this date needs to go horribly wrong for Gavin; I need to say or do something to piss him off so badly that he’ll snap out of whatever funk he’s in and remember that he hates my guts.”

“So what you’re saying is that you need our help?” asked Kdin.

Michael nodded, “It would be very much appreciated.”

They pull up to Michael’s house and hop out, walking inside and making themselves comfortable. As Michael rummages through the kitchen for snacks and Kerry, Kdin, and Miles turn on the TV, Geoff starts to give him advice on how to be obnoxious enough to annoy the hell out of anyone, Gavin included. “Interrupt him when he tries to talk. Speak constantly about yourself, and if the conversation happens to branch away from you, bring it back. Chew loudly and with an open mouth.” Miles pipes up with more tips on how to be rude, but Michael waves them away.

“Guys, I know how to be rude, okay? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a piece of shit,” he joked, causing Geoff to snicker. “I’ve been nothing but rude to him since he started this whole mess. It obviously doesn’t do shit.”

“He’s got it bad for you,” he heard Kdin pipe in from the other room. Michael curled his fists and sneered in his direction, even though they were separated by a wall.

“Kdin, do you think you’re funny? Because honestly, right now you aren’t. That’s not even remotely amusing. How would you fucking feel if you had an annoying British guy - specifically, Gavin annoying-ass Free - all over you? I don’t think you’d like that, so please, fucking stop joking around and actually _help_ me,” he shouted. Geoff laid a hand on his shoulder but he promptly shrugged it off. He was too tense to even try and calm down.

“Sorry,” Kdin chirped quietly.

They were silent for a few minutes as they gathered around the TV; Miles had brought up a movie on Netflix that they had all seen multiple times, but no one was really paying attention to it. They were trying to think of ways to help Michael’s date with Gavin go poorly.

“Just act like you’re bored and anxious to leave, like you’d rather be anywhere but there,” Kerry chimed in. “Or what about acting disgusting in front of him? I mean, I know we’re guys but even we have our limits on gross things.”

Michael groaned, frustrated. “I grew up with him, Kerry. Nothing I do is going to be disgusting enough-” A smile grew on his face as he looked at his friends. Geoff looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow until finally it clicked and he grinned evilly at Michael, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What? What’s going on?” asked Miles, looking in between the two.

“Two words,” Michael crowed happily. “Wet bread.”

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed smoothly and Gavin stuck true to his word: he didn’t speak to Michael once, not even in the class they were partnered in. Michael was able to go through each day without a note passed, a text sent, or a word uttered from the large-nosed teen and man, was it glorious.

On Friday afternoon, Gavin approached Michael as he was at his locker, storing his books in it and getting ready to meet Geoff outside. “So,” he said, excited. “What did you want to do for our date tonight? Pick anything.”

“How about a picnic?” he asked innocently, already having concocted this scheme days earlier after the epiphany about the wet bread. Gavin’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“A picnic?”

“Yeah,” Michael said, nodding enthusiastically. “A nice picnic under the stars. See, I can totally be a romantic. Oh but hey, I’ll bring the food; you just bring a blanket so I don’t have to sit down on the grass.” They both agree and Michael slaps Gavin on the back, perhaps a bit too hard, and leaves the building, anxious to go home and get the plan set in motion.

After preparing the food for the two of them and making sure he had everything he needed, he locked up the house and walked the short distance to the park. It was a nice evening for a picnic; not too warm or too chilly. Perfect weather. Gavin was already waiting patiently, sitting on a bench and typing something into his phone. Michael bumped into him purposefully and almost made him drop his phone; thankfully he was able to catch it in time.

“You made it,” Gavin smiled.

“Of course; you didn’t think I would stand you up, did you?” He scoffed. “I’m not that kind of guy.” The two picked a flat spot and Gavin began spreading out the blanket; Michael took it, however, and folded it up to where there was only room for him to sit on it. He took note of the confusion on Gavin’s face and replied, “What? I asked you to bring the blanket for _me._ I never said anything about sharing.”

Gavin ignores this rude gesture and settles onto a comfortable patch of grass while Michael pulls out the food he made earlier. He hands a sandwich to Gavin and the two begin to eat. _Time to be a rude mother fucker._

“So-” Gavin began but Michael interrupted him before he could complete his thought.

“I make great food, don’t I?” he said, pretending to be in awe of his own cooking skills. Gavin smiled as he took another bite, ignoring the interruption.

“Yeah, it’s absolutely top. Anyway, I-”

“My idea for a picnic was probably better than anything you could have come up with, wouldn’t you agree?”

Michael kept up with the rude interruptions for roughly ten minutes or so and he could sense Gavin getting more and more frustrated with each one. He could see the tension on Gavin’s face briefly but the perpetual smile always seemed to make a return, much to Michael’s annoyance. “The beanie you’re wearing really brings out your eyes,” Gavin said quickly and shyly, blushing as he finished half of his sandwich. Although a small spot in Michael’s stomach began to twist with the kind words, he had a mission to complete and he would not let niceties stop him from getting what he wanted.

“It’s the same beanie I wear everyday,” he said flatly, completely destroying the compliment. “Anyway, since it’s obvious that we’re stuck as partners no matter how much I bitch and complain at Mr. Burns to switch us, I think we should talk about what we’re going to do. I know this is supposed to be a date” - air quotes -”But this is a large percentage of our grade and we can’t waste anymore time.”

“Absolutely,” Gavin agreed, that damn smile a permanent fixture on his face. “I still think you should come up with the idea; you’re way more creative than I could ever be.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “Hold on. You’re not pretending to like me now so I can do all of the work on this god damn project, are you?”

Gavin gasped. “What? No! No! I didn’t say that-”

“You know what, that would actually make sense because all of this crap with you being weird and shit started when we got assigned to work on it.” Michael crossed his arms as he stared at the open-mouthed Brit. “What? Did your fucking friends put you up to it? You think that by being nice to me that you can make me do the fucking project by myself so you can go waste time at parties and get drunk and not give two shits about it?”

Gavin gaped at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. “Michael,” he said quietly, “I would _never_ do that to you.”

“Oh _really_?”

“I swear I wouldn’t do that to you!”

Michael simply scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever.” He took another bite of his sandwich. “It’s not like I give a shit about you anyways.”

Gavin frowned and put the other half of his own sandwich down. “Michael, I meant it when I said that I love you.”

“Gavin, shut up-”

“No, listen to me,” Gavin sighed. “You’re making me go mental. I can’t stop thinking about you and when I see you…” Michael could see that he was about to express his feelings fully and his eyes widened. He wasn’t in the mood to hear this bullshit. He glanced at his sandwich and then at his drink, his thoughts racing. “When I see you…”

Before he could finish, Michael grabbed his drink and poured it on his sandwich. The Brit stared in horror of the sight as Michael lifted the top bread off the sandwich and held it up. Pieces of it kept falling off because of how damp it now was and Michael only made it worse by squeezing it in his hand. Gavin shut his mouth tight.

“What’s wrong, Gavin?” Michael asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

Gavin covered his mouth with his hands. “Why would you do that?” he asked, though it came out muffled.

“I just felt like my bread wasn’t soft enough,” Michael replied, “so I fixed it.” He opened up his hand to show Gavin and he looked away before a gag escaped him. Michael laughed at his reaction. “Would you like me to do the same to your sandwich?”

Gavin simply shook his head, unable to look at Michael and the bread.

“Come on, Gavin,” Michael taunted. “It’s just soggy, _wet_ bread. It’s not going to hurt you.”

“Oh bollocks,” Gavin swallowed hard. “Get rid of it!” He grabbed a napkin and tossed it at Michael.

Michael laughed some more as he started to crawl towards Gavin, holding out the hand with the bread mess all over it. The Brit noticed Michael getting closer and started trying to get away.

“Aw, Gavin,” Michael laughed. “Why are you running away from me? Come here!”

“Michael! No!” Gavin began shielding himself.

Michael could not stop laughing at how horrified Gavin was all because of something as simple as wet bread. Gavin knew if he just sat there, he would be forced to take the torture. Therefore, Gavin began crawling away.

“Gavin!” Michael called out as he followed the Brit. He reached out with his clean hand and tried grabbing Gavin’s arm, but Gavin immediately pulled away. Michael huffed, but laughed some more as he tried reaching out again. He managed to grab Gavin’s shirt collar and yanked on it.

As Gavin tried pulling his shirt free from Michael’s grip, a sort of jingle sound caught Michael’s attention. Michael immediately stopped laughing and moving as he tried to figure out what made that noise. Realizing Michael had stopped, Gavin looked up at him.

“What the fuck was that?” Michael asked, even though a part of his mind had an idea.

Gavin looked down and smiled when he noticed his necklace coming out of his shirt. He held the pendant up as best as he could without choking himself to allow Michael to see.

Michael let go of Gavin’s shirt and sat back down.

“You recognize it, don’t you?” Gavin asked.

Michael blinked and nodded. “You… you still have that?”

“Of course!” Gavin grinned at him. “Why would I get rid of it? You gave it to me. It’s special.”

“Oh,” was all Michael could say. He then remembered about the wet bread in his left hand and started wiping it off on the grass. “Sorry about the bread,” he mumbled.

“It was a little funny,” Gavin admitted.

“No, it wasn’t. You’re fucking disgusted as hell of wet bread, and… that was…” Michael sighed, “That was a fucked up thing for me to do.”

Gavin smiled softly and placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Michael. I forgive you.”

Michael scratched the back of his neck and smiled slightly back at him. “Oh, uh okay…”

“Should we continue?” Gavin asked.

Michael nodded and went back to sit where he was originally sitting. His sandwich was completely ruined, though, and he sighed at that. Gavin laughed and began cutting the rest of his sandwich in half.

“Here you go, Michael,” he said as he handed the piece to Michael.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows before slowly taking it from Gavin. “Thanks.”

Gavin smiled and began eating the rest of his as Michael merely stared back and forth from his piece to Gavin.

“How can you still be nice to me after what I did just now?” Michael asked. “Why aren’t you fucking pissed? I would have left!”

Gavin licked his lips and put his piece down. “I told you.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Michael felt something funny inside his stomach and he looked away a bit.

“And I know you were just messing around,” Gavin told him.

This wasn’t working out the way Michael had planned. Gavin was being way too nice to him; Michael felt bad for being rude in the first place. He decided he would actually be decent for the rest of their “date” because now he was feeling a bit guilty. He had no idea Gavin still had that necklace. Michael had his, but he hadn’t worn it since he and Gavin stopped talking. He just really couldn’t believe Gavin was wearing his. It was… sweet. It was sweet that Gavin actually did seem to care. If he didn’t, he would have thrown that thing away right when he got new friends. But the fact that he kept it… well, that definitely meant something.

Michael pursed his lips. Gavin looked at him and smiled again, making that funny feeling inside Michael’s stomach increase.

“Are you alright?” Gavin asked him.

Michael raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Oh… yeah… I’m…. I’m….” He had to look down because the way Gavin was staring at him was almost too much. “I’m fucked,” he whispered to himself.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took us forever!! We'll try to update more often :) Enjoy ! - Gisela

When Michael got home from his “date” with Gavin, he finally remembered to check his phone and he found his inbox filled with text messages, all from Geoff, Miles, and Kdin. Each message was more teasing and embarrassing than the last, as they insinuated Gavin and Michael’s “date” taking a more _sexual_ turn. He rolled his eyes and decided to send them all texts calling them idiots and asking why he ever became friends with them in the first place, and that only earned him smart-ass replies in return.

When he retired to his room after grabbing a bottle of water, he shed his clothes and put on his pajamas, his mind going over everything that happened. He didn’t like Gavin. Of course he didn’t. That wasn’t even something he needed to question. He _hated_ Gavin and everything about him. At least… he thought he hated Gavin, until tonight. Now he wasn’t sure. He walked to the drawer beside his bed and opened it, rummaging inside until he felt something cold and thin. He pulled out the necklace Gavin gave him all those years ago and looked at it for a while, bringing up pleasant - and some unpleasant - memories of their friendship. It had been such a long time since he’d actually seen this necklace. When he tossed it in his drawer, he never expected to get it back out, but now here he was, doing exactly that.

 _Gavin, what the fuck has gotten into you?_ Michael wondered as his heart began to thud, and that was just from the mere thought of the Brit.

“No,” he scolded his heart, pointing a finger at his chest. “No, you will not do that fucking thing where you speed up because you think you like Gavin. Fuck that.” His stomach began tingling slightly and his palms became sweaty. “And you! Traitor,” he yelled at his stomach. “I’m going to get some fucking spicy ass Mexican food and spice out you fuckers.” _Or get really awful heartburn, one of the two. At least one of you assholes will be sedated for a while._

He decided to call Miles, laying down on his bed in the dark. “Hey man, so how did your date go?” Miles asked teasingly in lieu of a greeting.

“Fucking fantastic, Miles,” Michael grumbled. “I tried everything I could to deter the fucker and he kept coming back for more.”

“Did you try-”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!” Michael rolled his eyes.

“You were going to ask if I tried the wet bread tactic and the answer is yes, yes I tried, and it was working for a while but…”

Miles noticed Michael’s pause and furrowed his eyebrows slightly, “But… what?”

Michael hesitated a moment as he chewed on his lower lip, then he sighed. “He was wearing the necklace I gave him, Miles,” he answered softly, closing his eyes.

“And?” Miles asked.

Michael opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn’t think of what to say.

“Michael?” Miles asked.

“It just threw me off,” Michael told him. “Why the fuck was he wearing that? He told me he couldn’t get rid of it because I gave it to him, so it’s special.”

Miles laughed and Michael groaned.

“It’s not funny!” Michael shouted into the phone.

“This whole situation is hilarious. I’m sorry.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Okay, shut up.”

Miles sighed as he stopped laughing. “He probably just wore it so you can get all emotional on him and stuff. It’s just him trying to find a way to warm up to you.”

 _Yeah, it kinda worked…_ Michael rubbed his face. “Miles, what do I do now?”

“Uh, if he asks you out on another date, you can just tell him you didn’t like how things went the first time, so you’re not interested.”

Michael raised his eyebrows. “Well, yeah. I guess I can say that…”

“Yeah, besides, he just asked for one date, right?”

Michael frowned. “Oh, right. Yeah. One date.” _I definitely didn’t forget that..._

“So, he got his chance, he fucked up, so now you’re in the clear!”

“What if he still continues to bother me, though?”

“He shouldn’t, I mean, he really shouldn’t if he respects your feelings.”

“My feelings…” Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. “Right.”

“You’re fine, Michael. And we’ll be there if he won’t leave you alone.”

Michael lifted his other hand and held up the necklace up to his face. _Maybe that’s all I need; for him to leave me alone._ “Okay, thanks,” he said softly, closing his hand tightly with the necklace protectively inside of his fist.

“No problem. Now get some sleep. You’ve had a long day.”

Michael rolled his eyes, because he could practically hear the smile in Miles’ voice. “Shut the fuck up, Miles,” and with that, he hung up.

He was about to put his phone down when it vibrated once, indicating an incoming text message.

> **Unknown Number: I had a great time. I hope you did too :)**

And without really trying to, Michael smiled at the message. Then he shook his head.

“No, I’m not about to go there,” he told himself. Setting the necklace on his nightstand, he stared long and hard at his phone before typing in his reply.

> **Michael: It was okay.**
> 
> **Unknown Number: Do you think we have a chance at doing that again?**

Michael’s lips parted and he couldn’t even think of what to say to that. But then he thought back to what Miles had said earlier, about how Gavin did say it would be “One date”.

> **Michael: You said just one date and one date only. You got your date and I’m done.**

Though Michael hesitated before pressing ‘send’.

> **Unknown Number: You’re not even going to consider it?**

Michael frowned. Yes, he was going to consider it, because deep down, he did want another date. He wanted to spend more time with Gavin, because it felt like old times, but different - a good different. And Michael did miss Gavin. But no. No. Liking Gavin wasn’t part of the plan. It was something he just couldn’t let himself do, for the sake of his own heart.

> **Michael: No.**
> 
> **Unknown Number: Okay, fair enough. We still do need to work on our project.**
> 
> **Michael: Okay. Come over tomorrow. We’ll work on it then. This doesn’t mean anything, Gavin. We’re not friends. We’re just partners on this project. After it’s done, you leave me the fuck alone.**
> 
> **Unknown Number: Well… goodnight, Michael. I’ll see you tomorrow. :)**
> 
> **Michael: Sweet dreams, Gavin.**

Michael sighed at how fast he almost gave in, how much he really did want to spend more time with the stupid Brit. Maybe he just needed to sleep this off. Maybe when he saw Gavin again, these “feelings” would go away and he would remember exactly how much he hated Gavin.

* * *

 **  
**The next morning, Michael was greeted with one of the sweetest smells. It was enough to get him out of bed and venture downstairs to see what was going on. His mother was in the kitchen making pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast. _Amazing._

“Good morning, Michael,” she greeted with a cheerful smile on her face, probably because she was celebrating the fact that she didn’t have to deal with work that whole weekend.

Michael smiled at her and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. “Good morning, “Mom,” he said, “Food smells great.”

“I’m hoping it tastes just as great as it smells,” she said.

“I have no doubt.”

“Have any plans for today?”

Michael felt his heart jump at that question. Oh, right. Gavin was supposed to come over.

“Uh… you remember Gavin, right?” Michael asked.

“Wow, I haven’t heard that name in ages,” his mom admitted. “But yeah. How is he? Last I heard he went out for the football team?”

“Did I really never tell you what happened between us?”

His mom smiled softly and turned off the stove before walking over to the table and taking a seat. “You did,” she told him, “I just didn’t want to bring it up.”

Michael sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I get it. Well, he’s coming over today. Our freaking teacher paired us up for a stupid project.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“I actually hung out with him last night,” Michael said with a shrug. “It was okay, so I’m thinking I’ll survive.”

“Well, I’ll be here if you need my help,” His mom said before returning to the stove to start serving Michael and herself.

Michael shook his head. “The kind of help I need is not the kind you can help me with,” he whispered to himself.

“What was that, sweetie?” She asked as she looked at him over his shoulder.

Michael’s eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just mumbling nonsense to myself because I’m still trying to wake up and I’m starving.”

His mom laughed as she walked back over to him with two plates. “You know,” she said, “you could have gotten up and served yourself.”

Michael merely smiled apologetically at her and gladly accepted the full plate she handed to him. He grabbed his fork and grinned before digging into the food. His mom just smiled as she watched him.

“So, do you wanna talk about what you and Gavin did last night?” She suddenly asked, making Michael tense up a bit and stop chewing for a moment.

“Why?” He asked, his mouth full, but he swallowed roughly and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but w-why do you ask?”

Mrs. Jones blinked, but she kept a smile on her face. “I was just trying to make conversation, Michael. I feel like it’s been a while since we’ve last really talked.”

“Right,” Michael breathed out, smiling nervously as he looked down at his plate. “Uh, well… nothing really happened-” _liar_ , “I mean, we just ate sandwiches and discussed ideas for our dumb project…” _and I may have started thinking crazy, because for a second there last night, I actually questioned whether I_ liked _him or not._

His mom nodded slowly, thinking Michael was going to elaborate more on that, but when he stayed quiet and kept looking down, she spoke, “Oh, that’s… well, that sounds nice. So, do you think you two can go back to being-”

“No,” Michael had to stop her there, and he looked up at her as he shook his head, “No, I don’t think so, and I don’t care. It’s… it’s better this way.”

Mrs. Jones could sense something else was going on with her son, but she could also sense that whatever it was, Michael clearly didn’t want to talk about it. She decided on dropping the questions and letting them both eat in peace, but Michael wasn’t even that hungry anymore.

After Michael helped his mom with the dishes, his mom gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “Well, I’ll be in my room if you two need me for anything; they just put my favorite show on Netflix so I think I deserve a lazy, marathon day,” she laughed. Michael grinned and nodded at her.

“Definitely. Thanks, mom.”

She headed to her room after grabbing something to drink and Michael’s grin faltered, a heaviness filling his heart. “The kind of help isn’t really what you can give me,” he whispered to himself before heading to his room.

Michael kept himself busy, playing an arcade game on his Xbox while he waited for Gavin to come over. Knowing how he used to be late for many things, he expected him to show up around dinner time; however, when he heard a knock on the door around two, he raised his eyebrows in surprise as he paused his game. “The quicker we get started, the quicker he gets out of my life,” he reassured himself as he headed for the door. He pulled it open to reveal a very excited Brit on the other side. The way he smiled at Michael caused his heart to beat wildly.

“Hi Michael,” Gavin said shyly, stepping inside as Michael moved out of the way.

“Yeah, hey Gav. Mom, Gavin’s here! We’ll be in my room!” he yelled.

“Okay honey! Hi Gavin!” his mom called faintly.

“Hello, Mrs. Jones!” Gavin greeted back, shooting another smile at Michael that caused the tingle in his stomach to make a reappearance. _Oh no. Not you again; don’t fuck this up. This is supposed to be serious_. “Come on, Michael.” Gavin’s hand brushed against the back of his gently, and noticing that they were rather close, he felt a rush of heat rise to his cheeks. “Let’s get started, shall we?” Gavin asked, winking.

Michael saved his game and booted up his laptop, bringing up the necessary websites in order to acquire research for the project. Not wanting to get too close to the Brit, Michael put him on note-taking duty, telling him to go sit in his gaming chair while he took his bed. He called out facts and statistics when he found something that seemed helpful and Gavin scribbled away.

After working silently and diligently for about an hour, Gavin finally spoke up. “So did you really have a bad time last night?” Michael froze, his fingers hovering over the keys. _Should I lie? Tell the truth? Fuck._

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I did.” He resumed typing, guilt filling his veins with ice. He saw Gavin frown out of the corner of his eye and felt the small thud of his heart that he knew was because of the Brit. _Heart, I swear to God…_

“But… we were laughing, and you sounded like you had so much fun…” Gavin said quietly, a dejected tone in his voice.

“Sorry to disappoint you Gav, but I didn’t. I thought you understood that with the whole wet bread ordeal,” Michael snapped, annoyed.

“You used to do that when we were kids,” Gavin laughed. “Every time we hung out and your mom would make us lunch, you would always sneak an extra slice of bread and spill your drink on it when she wasn’t looking.” Michael felt the corners of his mouth begin to curl up at the memory, but he shook his head, resuming his frown.

“So what you’re saying is, what I did was an equivalent of a boy pulling on a girl’s hair or calling her names? Like flirting or something?” he asked incredulously, now giving Gavin his full attention. “If so, that’s a crock of bullshit.” Gavin just continued his laughter and picked up his papers, moving from the gaming chair to the bed right beside Michael, their knees bumping together, sending a jolt of electricity up his body.

“Maybe, maybe not. You’re the one who brought it up, not me.” Michael snarled at Gavin’s joking tone and resisted the urge to deck him in the face. That little spot in his stomach tingled again and Michael turned his snarl at his stomach. “Are you alright, Michael? You’re looking at your stomach like it’s going to suddenly attack you or something.”

“I’m fine,” Michael said through clenched teeth. He turned back to his computer and tried focusing on their project’s research when he heard Gavin scoot even closer.

“I think you’re lying,” Gavin said.

Michael raised an eyebrow but didn’t bother looking at Gavin. “What?” He asked.

“I think you had a great time last time, but you just don’t want to admit it,” Gavin told him, smug.

Now Michael was looking at him again and flinched a little when he realized how close they were sitting. He shook his head and asked, “Why would I lie about that? You’re really asking to get punched in the face, dude.”

Gavin looked over Michael’s face and gaped for a moment before the smile slowly came back. “I don’t know,” he said, “but I wish you’d be honest with me. And you wouldn’t punch me in the face.”

“I am honest,” Michael said, “I honestly hate you, so I would say the chances of you getting punched right now are very high.” He turned his attention back to his computer and could feel Gavin’s eyes boring holes into his head. _Please drop it, please drop it..._

The blond was quiet a moment as he stared at Michael, and the quietness made Michael nervous.

“Michael,” Gavin finally spoke.

“What?” Michael hoped he sounded intimidating in some way.

“If you can look me in the eye and honestly tell me you had a bad time, then I will believe you.”

Michael laughed, looking at him again. “And you’ll leave me alone about this?”

Gavin nodded.

“Alright,” Michael said, “here I go.” But as soon as he made eye contact with Gavin, his expression softened. _Just say you didn’t have a good time_ , Michael thought to himself, _just say it. Ignore the way he’s looking at you. Just fucking say it._

“I…” Michael hesitated, his own brown eyes meeting Gavin’s soft blue ones, and almost turned away. He couldn’t lie to him, not about something like this.

Gavin raised his eyebrows. “What was that?” He asked.

Michael licked his lips and sighed. “I guess it wasn’t the worst date I’ve ever been on…”

The corners of Gavin’s lips twitched up slightly. “It was probably one of the best for me,” Gavin admitted.

“What?” Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you serious?”

Gavin nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Haven’t you ever just felt happy to be with someone you really like? It doesn’t matter what you two do as long as you’re together.”

Michael’s heartbeat increased at that. He swallowed the lump in his throat and returned his attention to the screen.

“Let’s get back to this,” he said softly, desperate to avoid eye contact. The next time he looked into those eyes, he knew he would be fucked.

Gavin smiled and looked at the screen as well. “Fine by me,” he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for this chapter. Also... sorrynotsorry. -Deanna

As the week passed, Michael caught himself continuously checking his phone for text messages from Gavin, or thinking about how they hung out in secret. He was happy to have his best friend back in his life after two years of them hating each other. It honestly felt like they had never started fighting in the first place. Any time Geoff or Miles or Kdin asked who he was texting at lunch or in the hallway he would just shrug it off and say his mother or another friend of his and they would accept that answer, or at least most of them would. Geoff would just eye Michael suspiciously but say nothing.

Gavin would come over after school almost everyday to work on the project, or to just hang out, because once Gavin was there, the project would almost be forgotten and controllers would be picked up. Michael found that he remembered more from when they used to be friends than what he previously thought. He remembered that Gavin was shit at a lot of video games but he had a very creative mind; he remembered that he really didn’t like strong coffee, preferring to add a lot of flavors in it to make it not have much of that bitter coffee taste. Gavin remembered things too, like how Michael had to have his room a certain way, how Michael would rage at video games a lot when nothing went his way, and how he really loved his beanies.

They did get a lot of work done on the project after a few days, though, and they began to make the powerpoint presentation that was needed to present. They would take turns on the laptop entering the information and making it look less shitty, laughing and listening to the music in the background. A lot of the time it was rock music or something with a lot of guitar, but as they got closer - and got closer to finishing the project - it turned into more acoustic songs and just songs with softer rhythms. Michael would catch himself looking at Gavin while he had control of the laptop or while he shifted through his notes. Once or twice Gavin caught him, causing Michael to look back at what he was doing but keeping the small smile on his face. When Gavin didn’t acknowledge Michael’s staring he would have a secretive smile on his face while he typed or shuffled, causing the butterflies in Michael’s stomach to go absolutely insane. He had given up scolding his heart and those damn butterflies at this point, because it was no use. His feelings were there and they weren’t just going to go away because he would get mad at them.

“This is nice,” Gavin commented at one point as he typed, his voice mixing in nicely over the sound of the light acoustic guitar in the background. Michael looked up from a text he was sending to Kdin and frowned.

“What’s nice?”

Gavin spread his hands wide. “This. Us. This whole situation is just bloody nice. It feels like we never stopped talking to each other,” he replied, giving Michael a soft smile.

Michael’s heart thumped wildly in his chest and his hands shook slightly. _But I’m not… but… what’s happening to me? Do I really like Gavin like this? I mean, we’ve been friends since we were in diapers but there’s no way I like him like_ that… _is there?_

“I feel the same, actually,” he said truthfully, returning Gavin’s smile but with a hint of nervousness behind it. Gavin noticed and frowned, setting down the laptop and moving to where Michael sat, their knees definitely touching this time.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. He placed a hand on Michael’s knee which automatically felt as though it were on fire.

“I-” he looked at Gavin’s face, touched by the concern in his eyes.

Michael saw how Gavin’s eyes flickered down to stare at his lips. _Holy… shit…_ Michael felt his mouth go dry as Gavin started leaning closer. His hands were trembling but he curled into tight fists to try and calm himself down. _Is this seriously going to happen…? Holy shit, holy shit… holy shit!_

Michael braced himself and his eyes began to flutter shut as lips gently pressed against his own. He practically sighed into the kiss and cupped Gavin’s face as if to bring closer somehow. His mind was screaming, “ _You’re fucking kissing Gavin! You’re kissing_ Gavin _! What the fuck!_ ” and his heart was pounding hard enough that he could actually hear it, but despite that, there was _nothing_ telling him that this was wrong.

Gavin began to deepen the kiss, and Michael was more than happy with letting him take control, but just as it was getting very intimate, Michael’s phone rang. The Brit immediately pulled away, a little startled by the noise, and Michael opened his eyes wide. He picked up his phone to see an incoming call from Geoff. And he couldn’t decide whether or not he was relieved about this.

“Uh, hold on,” he breathlessly said as he quickly headed out of his bedroom. “Hello,” he answered call once he was out in the hallway, still trying to calm himself down from the adrenaline the kiss had given him. He was also attempting not to so out of breath to not give Geoff any ideas.

“Whoa, someone sounds fidgety,” Geoff pointed out. “What’s going on?”

“What, fidgety?” Michael blinked, because his attempt was already failing. “I’m fine. Nothing’s going on. Why would you think something’s going on?”

Geoff laughed and shook his head. “I was just asking. Jeez.”

“Right… right… yeah,” Michael forced himself to laugh.

“Anyway, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out.”

“Right now?” Michael raised his eyebrows.

“No, next week,” Geoff said as he rolled his eyes, “Yes. Right now.”

Michael bit down on his lower lip as he looked at his bedroom door. He could go about this two ways: make some excuse to stay home and continue to hang out with Gavin, or tell Gavin he had to go somewhere and just go over to Geoff’s place.

It all depended on who he wanted to hang out with, and really, Michael wanted to be with Gavin a little longer, but Geoff was his friend and he needed to keep up appearances.

“Okay,” Michael said with a nod, despite the fact that Geoff couldn’t see him. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright, see you then,” Geoff said before hanging up.

Michael sighed and put his phone in his pocket before going back into his bedroom.

“Important phone call?” Gavin asked, and Michael did note the hint of red on his cheeks.

“Uh, sure. You can say that.”

“Well, is everything alright?”

Michael shook his head. “Well, yeah, but… look, Gav. I gotta go.”

Gavin frowned and stood up from where he was sitting. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing terrible,” Michael assured him. “A friend needs me right now,” he lied, “And I don’t want to let him down. You understand, right?” He smiled at Gavin.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He gathered his things and Michael followed him out.

“Should we continue this tomorrow after school?” Gavin asked once they reached the front door.

Michael opened the door for Gavin and nodded. “Yeah, I’d be up for that.”

Gavin smiled finally and stepped out. “Okay, bye Michael.”

“See ya, Gav,” Michael said, though he stood there a moment, watching as the Brit headed off on foot.

Then Michael closed the door and took a deep breath, steadying his heartbeat, because he could not believe that he and Gavin had actually kissed, and that it hadn’t just been one simple quick kiss; it had been turning into more, and if Geoff hadn’t called...

The thought made Michael feel a bit weak, in a good way, but he shook his head and grabbed his house keys before walking out the front door to head to Geoff’s house.

He wasn’t going to let that kiss distract him, especially not in front of his friends. They would ask him over and over and Michael couldn’t just say, “Oh, you know.. it’s just because I kissed Gavin. You remember him, right? The one I hated? I say it like that, because now I think I might have a crush on him. No, I don’t think. I _know_ I have a crush on him. And who knows, maybe it’s more than just a crush! Because he makes me act and feel like an idiot, because he’s an idiot, and I really like it a lot.” No, he couldn’t say anything like that.

His friends wouldn’t let him hear the end of it, and then they would probably go on asking him over and over if Gavin was a good kisser and Michael would be left feeling embarrassed for even bringing it up.

Michael took the time it took to get to Geoff’s place to think it all over, to get it out of his system. It worked to a certain extent, especially by making the distance seem shorter, much shorter, because before Michael knew it, he was walking right up to Geoff’s front door. He lifted his fist to knock when a familiar voice said, “Hey Michael!”

Michael glanced over and saw Tina standing nearby. “Oh hey,” he casually said before looking back at the door. _Wait…_ Michael furrowed his eyebrows and spun around to get a better view of, “Holy shit! Where did you come from, Cupid?!”

Tina’s eyes widened at Michael’s loud voice and she held her hands up. “Let me explain-” but the front door opened, revealing Geoff on the other side.

“God, what the fuck, Michael?” Geoff asked. “I thought it was you. Why are you-” he looked over, though, and noticed Tina. “Holy shit, Cupid. Where did you come from?”

“That’s exactly what I just asked her!” Michael shouted. She just looked back and forth in between the two guys and smiled weakly, scratching the back of her head.

“Well I just-”

Kdin and Miles popped their heads out from behind Geoff, curiosity on their faces. “Okay I heard yelling,” Miles said. His eyes fell on Tina and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Cupid? What the fuck?”

“Where did you come from?” asked Kdin, his jaw dropping. “You just disappeared the night of the football game and we haven’t seen you since!”

“Right?” Michael said, raising his hands. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

“Look can I just come inside and I’ll explain everything?” she asked, obviously frustrated. Geoff nodded just as Kerry popped his head outside too.

“I heard yell-”  
“GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!” Geoff shouted, causing Michael to jump and then start laughing really hard. Kerry raised his hands in surrender and backed inside, allowing Michael and Tina to enter. Everyone had taken over the living room, pizza and drinks spread out on the table and the Xbox was on but paused. Kerry and Miles sat back on the couch and picked up their controllers, resuming the game they were playing, while Michael and Tina grabbed a few slices of pizza and a soda, joining the others in the living room.

“Alright, what the fuck did you do?” Geoff asked Tina, getting straight to the point. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the couch, staring straight at her. The living room got quiet.  
“W-what do you mean?” she asked, playing dumb and fiddling with her plate.

“You know exactly what the fuck I’m talking about, Cupid,” scoffed Geoff. “Ever since that night of the football game Gavin has been acting like he’s shitting rainbows and has freaking hearts popping out of his eyes, like some insane cartoon character.”

“Yeah, about that…” She avoided eye contact and hurriedly took a few bites of pizza and a sip of her drink.

Everyone stared at her, waiting for her response. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling out a small bow and arrow set from… well, Michael didn’t know where the fuck she hid that thing. “When I said people call me Cupid, I wasn’t lying. I actually am Cupid.” No one made a sound.

Finally Geoff said, “Quit fucking with us and tell us the truth.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m not lying, I really am Cupid.”

Geoff, still skeptical, crossed his arms and uttered a stubborn, “Prove it.” She raised an eyebrow and set a silver arrow with tiny pink hearts in the bow and fired it at Miles, who was sitting next to Kdin. It bounced off of him, seemingly, and fell to the ground with a clatter. Michael expected some kind of magical effects or a pink light or _something_ to indicate that it had worked; but there was nothing for a moment. “Was something supposed to happen?” asked Geoff skeptically. Tina merely grinned secretly.

“Watch.”

Miles looked away from his game at Kerry and got this lovestruck look on his face, this dreamy look in his eyes and just tackled Kerry on the couch, planting kisses all over his face.

“Have i ever told you how much I loved you, Kerry? Like, a lot. I’ve been too scared to tell you but for some reason I’ve… I’ve just got this new found confidence to tell you,” he said in this awe-struck voice. Michael watched on in amusement as Kerry tried fighting Miles off, with hardly any success. To Michael it looked like Kerry wasn’t even trying. Geoff and Kdin just stood, mouths opened in shock, eating the slices of pizza they held in their hands. It would have been extremely comical if it weren’t for the fact…

“Holy fucking shit, Cupid,” exclaimed Michael, finally regaining his senses and jumping away from her. She just smiled at him.

“I told you,” she said smugly, resting the bow and arrows on the couch cushion beside her.

“Okay,” he said slowly, “I believe you.”

“So is this what happened to Gavin?” asked Geoff, and Michael looked at her, awaiting her response. She merely nodded, looking down at her lap.

“Look Michael, I didn’t mean… I was just trying to help. Part of being Cupid means that I can sense a human’s inner feelings for other humans. I can sense when someone’s feelings are developing or if they already exist. For example, Miles over there? That arrow wouldn’t have affected him the way it did had his feelings for Kerry not existed, even on a micro level.” She pointed at them and Kerry had looked like he was absolutely done with Miles’s shit, as he just sat there as Miles hugged on him, kissed his cheek, and mumbled incoherent things into his shoulder.

“That’s all fine and dandy, Cupid, but what I’m wondering is can it be reversed?” She scoffed at Geoff, clearly offended at the question.

“Of course it can be reversed, why wouldn’t it? It’s not permanent, you know.” Michael suddenly startled, grabbing Tina’s shoulders. Her eyes widened, unsure if she should fear for her life or not.

“It can?” he asked nervously, but anxiously. _Do I really want Gavin to go back to normal, after we had gotten close? I mean… we kissed today. Gavin likes me, and I… I like him. Right?_

“Of course,” she said, but she eyed Michael with a look he couldn’t quite place. He felt as though he were looking into his inner mind, almost asking, _are you sure this is what you want, Michael?_

“Good, so you’re going to reverse this whole shit with Gavin, right?” Geoff asked, breaking Michael out of his funk.

Tina shrugged. “That’s up to Michael.” She smiled at him.

Michael blinked. Up to him? Well, he didn’t know what he wanted, but as he looked around the room and noticed everyone’s eyes on him, Michael’s mind went blank.

“Well?” Kdin asked. “Aren’t you going to tell Tina to reverse it?”

“Yeah, Michael,” Geoff said, “What are you waiting for?”

Michael looked down at his feet. Every little sweet thing Gavin had said to him, everything he did to try and woo Michael, would mean nothing when he woke up and went to school the next day. And Michael just needed to decide whether he really wanted that to happen or not. It didn’t look like he had much time to think it over, though, because his friends were getting impatient with him not jumping at the opportunity of reversing it and were probably now getting suspicious.

Michael couldn’t have them knowing. No way.

He looked at Tina and nodded. “Y-yeah. I-I want you to reverse it.”

Tina squinted her eyes at Michael as if waiting for Michael to change his mind, but Michael didn’t say anything.

So Tina sighed and said, “You should know that it’s not just going to be his feelings that go away.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“He’s not going to remember any of this… he’s not going to remember ever being in love with you.”

“N-none of it?”

Tina shook her head. “None of it. Even though his feelings for you _will_ still exist, it’ll all go back to how it was before. The last thing he’ll probably remember is the football game and how he ditched you to go with his friends. So, I’m going to ask you one more time. Are you sure?”

Michael frowned as he looked away from her. Gavin wasn’t going to remember a thing. He wasn’t going to remember their date and how they laughed like idiots. And he wasn’t going to remember their kiss... He was just going to go back to seeing Michael as the guy he used to be friends with, the one he picked on and liked making fun of. He was going to go back to being that asshole that Michael couldn’t stand, except… Michael could stand him now. But it was all going to be over. Everything that happened since she shot Gavin with the arrow was going to mean nothing.

“Yes, he’s sure,” Geoff answered for Michael, growing impatient, “who gives a fuck if Gavin has some sort of amnesia? He’ll live.”

Tina crossed her arms and glared pointedly at Geoff. “I was asking Michael.”

Geoff rolled his eyes and nodded his head at Michael. “I’m sure Michael agrees with my answer.”

“Do you?” Tina asked Michael.

Michael sighed and nodded. “Yeah…” he looked around the room again and swallowed hard. _The moment of truth._ “Yeah, no shit I agree with what Geoff said,” he forced a smile on his face, “Yeah. It’ll finally get Gavin off my back! This is the best fucking news I’ve gotten in weeks! Please, Cupid, do me the honors and make Gavin fall out…” Michael paused and his fake smile fell a bit, the volume of his voice lowering, “out… of love with me.”

Tina sighed quietly and nodded finally. “Well, since I can… tell that’s what you _really_ want…” She turned around and headed towards the door.

“Wait,” Michael said, confused, “Where are you going?”

Tina halted in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. “To reverse this, I kind of need to be near the person it was put on.”

“Oh,” all of them said simultaneously.

Tina smiled. “Yeah, so don’t worry, Michael,” she said, “Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.” And with that, she walked out the front door, leaving the room completely silent as the friends just exchanged looks.

Michael wanted nothing more than to call Tina back, to tell his friends everything and to keep Gavin exactly like he was because fuck what they would think, Michael _liked_ Gavin. He realized he liked the British idiot as more than a friend and it was only because of Tina that he was able to realize it. But Michael knew it was too late; she was gone and Gavin would never remember their date or the good times they shared… or even their kiss.

And that made him really upset.

“Wait,” Kerry spoke up after a moment. He looked at Miles who was still snuggling him and Kerry sighed. “What about Miles?” He asked. “This is still kind of a problem!”

 

* * *

 

Michael was leaving Geoff’s house just as night fell upon them and he had to admit, he wasn’t the happiest. Just thinking of how Tina told him that Gavin wouldn’t remember any of the past couple of weeks honestly made him sad. He probably felt just as sad as he had the first time he and Gavin stopped talking. As he walked, he took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, clicking on the Messages icon and bringing up the long list of messages exchanged between him and Gavin. He sighed, thumbs hovering over the keyboard, wanting to send him a message to see if Tina had just been lying, that maybe he really didn’t forget what had happened. Maybe Gavin did remember his feelings for him, maybe he remembered that they shared a kiss, a really nice one. Maybe…

Michael was ready to type in a message when he looked up to see what street he was on. He wasn’t even too far from Gavin’s, so instead of just texting him, he put his phone away and headed towards the house he once knew so well.

The closer he got, the better he could see it in the distance, and that was only making his palms sweaty. What was he even going to say?

Would he say, “Hey, Gavin. So I’m just coming over to see if, you know, maybe you still like me? Because we’ve been hanging out and it’s been fun, and I-” he wasn’t even sure how to finish that thought. Instead, he told himself to relax, that the right words would come to him once he was there.

Although, when he found himself standing on the front step of Gavin’s face and knocking on the door, he suddenly had the urge to turn and run. That was partly the reason he didn’t dare to ring the doorbell, because then Gavin would really hear him. Knocking felt a bit safer, and after for a while, he was going to give up and leave, but as he turned away, the door opened.

“Michael,” Gavin said, his voice filled with bitterness.

Michael felt like his heart dropped at the sound of that, though he forced himself to look at the blond, and he couldn’t help but frown at the way Gavin was glaring at him.

“Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to fucking tell me why you’re here?” Gavin asked.

Michael sighed. “I just wanted to know if you were still up to working on the project tomorrow like we planned-”

“ _Project_?” Gavin squinted his eyes at him. “Why would I _plan_ to work on it with you? Whether it gets finished or not can be your problem. Not mine.”

“Not finishing this project can fuck with _both_ of our grades,” Michael reminded him.

Gavin scoffed, “Well, see if I care.” He was closing the door, but Michael held it open with his hands.

“Wait, Gav,” Michael pleaded, and even though Gavin seemed far passed irritated, he looked at Michael and listened. Michael wasn’t even sure what to say, though, because the Brit really didn’t remember. It wouldn’t make sense to just tell him everything. Gavin would just laugh at him.

Michael took a deep breath and averted his eyes. _Don’t be fucking upset over this,_ he thought to himself, _it was just a stupid crush you had on him. It probably wasn’t a big deal like you thought. You were just caught up in everything…_ But when Michael looked Gavin in the eyes again, he knew he was kidding himself. The way Gavin was staring at him hurt way too much to ignore, but he couldn’t act like he cared. He had to pretend he was fine, because everything was “back to normal”.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up, “You know what?” Gavin raised his eyebrows but said nothing as Michael went on, “Fuck you, then, you idiot. I don’t want to be your god damn partner either, but I’m not going to do ALL the work. So you’re either going to work on half of it on your own and send it to me later, _or_ you’re going to get the fuck over it and come over so we can just finish this and we never have to speak to each other again.”

Gavin just breathed out a laugh and shook his head. “That’s not gonna happen,” he said.

Michael wrinkled up his nose. “Fine. I finished most of it on my own already anyway.”

Well, more like the both of them had finished most of it, but Gavin didn’t remember that…

“Go home, Michael,” Gavin sternly said as he tried closing the door again.

“So you really don’t want to be mature for once and finish this project together, do you?”

“It’s not being immature for not wanting to; I just don’t want to deal with you!”

“That’s basically being immature.”

“No, that’s me not being able to stand the idea of being anywhere near you.”

Michael blinked, feeling his heart throb at Gavin’s harsh words, but he couldn’t give in now.

“Oh, really?” He asked, sounding challenging in hopes of disguising the hurt he felt.

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Yes, really.”

Michael’s eyes flickered down to see the necklace still around Gavin’s neck and he raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. “So why are you still wearing that, then?” He asked as he pointed to it.

“What?” Gavin looked down to see what Michael was referring to and when he saw the necklace, he gasped and practically ripped it off himself. He held it up by its chain and squinted his eyes at Michael.

“I don’t know why I was wearing it,” he said, “but believe me, it wasn’t because I still care about you. I’d be stupid to care about you.” He tossed the necklace aside and Michael watched as it landed on the lawn not too far from where he stood.

With a nod, he looked back at Gavin and said, “Fair enough. I’ll leave, then.”

“Finally,” Gavin grumbled before stepping back and slamming the door shut, but Michael had jumped back so it wouldn’t hit him in the face.

“God damn,” he whispered to himself. He turned around and walked off the front step when the moonlight made the necklace sparkle from where it was on the grass.

Michael stared at it, hesitating a moment before walking over and picking it up.

He knew he had told Tina to go through with it and reverse it, but he didn’t think he would feel this hurt by Gavin’s words, by Gavin’s old attitude. He wanted to believe that he could get over these feelings and return to hating Gavin right back, but how when Gavin had showed him how it felt to feel adored? And Michael had liked it, a lot, because he liked Gavin, a lot. He didn’t matter to Gavin anymore, though, and that thought, that _fact_ , stung him.

Michael sealed the necklace tightly in his fist as he started to head home.

“I should have just said no to reversing and explained everything to my friends,” he said to himself. “Fucking Gavin’s back to his bitchy ass fucking personality and it’s all my fault.” He sighed quietly and glanced back at Gavin’s house one more time.

_We had a good thing going… I should have just said ‘no’._


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're back!! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but Deanna and I are still trying to get back into the groove of it. We're sorry for the long wait and we appreciate everyone's patience. :) - Gisela.

When Michael woke up the next morning, he was unsure if he had actually slept or not. He felt like shit, everything hurt, and the alarm going off from his phone just made him remember what happened last night even more. He fumbled for it and silenced the damned noise before rolling over and covering his face against the sunlight streaming into his room. The alarm meant he should get up for school and get in the shower because Geoff and the rest would be over any moment but he just didn’t feel like it. “What’s the point?” he grumbled to himself. “Seeing Gavin is just going to be a fucking painful reminder of what could have been.” There was a gentle knock on his door before he heard it open.

“Michael? Honey? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” his mom’s soft voice asked. He heard her walked over to his side of the bed and sit on the edge, smoothing down the hair sticking out from under the blanket. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just don’t feel well,” he replied, defeated. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He was sick, but it wasn’t something chicken noodle soup could fix.

“Do you want to stay home today? I’m sure Geoff would understand; I’ll call your school to let them know you’ll be absent too,” his mom asked. Michael removed his face from under the covers and shot her a grateful smile. However, the smile lasted barely a moment before he felt his lower lip began to tremble.

“Yeah, t-thanks,” he whispered. _Don’t cry, you idiot. Don’t do this. Not in front of your mom._ He heard a door slam outside. _Fuck that’s gonna be Geoff. He’s never going to leave until I tell him the truth._

“Michael!” Geoff called out, actually sounding a little too cheerful for this time of the day.

Michael attempted to hide himself under the covers as his mom said, “I can tell him for you, if you want.” Before she could even leave to do that, Geoff was already in the room.

“What’s wrong with him?” He asked his mom and Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to drive all the way over here, but Michael isn’t feeling well, so I’m letting him stay home today,” she explained to Geoff, but Geoff scoffed.

“He was fine last night!”

“I’m going to go get him something to drink,” Michael frowned as he listened to his mother’s footsteps get further and further away. He knew he was now alone in the room with Geoff and was bracing himself for the questions and demands.

“Alright, asshole,” Geoff began, “What’s really wrong with you? I highly doubt you’re sick.”

“Geoff, go away or I’ll throw up on you,” Michael told him, still keeping himself hidden.

“You can’t throw up unless you’re sick, which you aren’t.”

“How would you know?”

“Stop being a baby and tell me what the fuck’s wrong with you.”

“Didn’t I, and my mom, just tell you?”

Geoff raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer to the bed. “No, you both lied, and I wanna know _why_ ,” there was that demanding tone of his. When Michael gave no response, Geoff reached out and started pulling the covers off him.

Feeling exposed, Michael turned over and glared at him. “Geoff, what the fuck?!”

“You don’t even look sick! I mean, you’re as pale as your sheets here, but that’s normal.”

Michael groaned and Geoff smiled innocently at him. After a moment, Michael sighed and waved Geoff away.

“Go to school, Geoff, and I’ll talk to you whenever I can later.”

“Or you can talk to me now and we can get this over with, because I don’t care if I miss school.”

“Aren’t the other guys in your car waiting?”

“Well, if they try getting mad at me for making them late, I’ll blame it on you.”

Michael opened his mouth to protest further, but by the look of determination on Geoff’s face, Michael knew he wasn’t kidding around. Geoff never did kid around about these kind of things, and that was what was sometimes annoying about him.

“Fuck, _fine!”_ Michael gave in, throwing his hands up in defeat. “I’ll tell you.”

“Finally.”

Michael sat up in a more comfortable position and took a deep breath, because he could not believe he was really going to confess to Geoff what he had been wanting to deny and forget about.

“So, Gavin-” He was immediately cut off by Kdin, Kerry, and Miles walking in, all but Miles looking more than irritated.

“Why are you guys taking so damn long?” Kdin asked, then his eyebrows furrowed when he got a better look at Michael. “Wait, why are you still in bed?”

“Are you not going to school or something?” Kerry asked, “Because if you’re not, then we’ll just go. I don’t understand why we’re still here…” He looked to Geoff for that answer, but Geoff kept his eyes on Michael.

“Guys, look, I-” yet Michael stopped speaking again when he noticed the familiar goofy look on Miles’ face that was directed at Kerry. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Tina,” he said under his breath.

“Just ignore him,” Kerry said as he tried gently pushing Miles away from him.

“Hey, Michael,” Geoff spoke up, snapping his fingers, “You were about to tell me something.”

“Was it why he’s sick?” Kdin asked. “I don’t wanna know that…”

“No, it was the real reason he’s not going to school.”

“Oh, so you’re _not_ sick?” Kerry questioned Michael, sounding really concerned.

“God damnit, Kerry, no,” Geoff answered, “And I was just about to get the answer out of him before you guys decided to walk in.”

“We were worried!” Kdin defended.

“I was fine,” Miles said lovingly as he started wrapping his arms around Kerry.

“I was not,” Kerry grumbled.

Michael rubbed his face and shook his head, because he knew they would have all figured it out eventually anyway, so it was best to let them all know why now.

“Okay, guys, I… I didn’t… _hate_ Gavin anymore,” he started, looking down at his hands, “I kind of, well… he and I… it was almost a thing.”

Kdin squinted his eyes and tilted his head a bit. “Wait, what?” He asked.

Michael groaned loudly and looked back up at all of them. “I like Gavin, okay? I like him a lot, and I fucking regret telling Tina to reverse his feelings, because now he’s back to not giving a shit and I’m stuck with…” he trailed off as he averted his eyes again.

“A broken heart?” Kerry suggested, receiving glares from Kdin and Geoff which made Kerry instantly apologize.

“It’s okay,” Miles whispered to him.

Michael huffed and said, “Yes, Kerry, exactly that.”

Geoff wanted to say he wasn’t surprised and that he may have saw it coming, but this wasn’t the time for that, so he softened his expression as he sat down on the edge of Michael’s bed.

“Dude, why?” Kdin then asked. “I mean, I don’t want to be rude, but you knew that Gavin was just… well, you deserve better and-”

“Shut up, Kdin,” Geoff practically shouted at him.

“Alright, then. Sorry.”

Michael shrugged. “It just happened,” he said, “At first, I was tired of him being all over me like Miles is with Kerry right now, but then, something changed, and suddenly, I liked that he was around. It was like old times, but different. It was better.”

“It reminded you of the past,” Geoff said softly, understanding slowly filling his eyes. Michael nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, there was more feelings involved but yeah. We grew up together, and hanging around him - even just doing this stupid project - made me miss how everything was. It was nice,” he said softly before laying back down on his bed with a groan. “I can’t go to school today, it would hurt just seeing him, regardless if he was an asshole to me or not.”

Kerry, after shrugging away from Miles’s hug once again, moved around to where Michael laid on his bed and sat, just as Michael’s mother had before. “Look, man. We may not know everything that happened between you and Gavin-” Geoff sarcastically gagged, causing Kdin to smack him behind the head “- but the only way you’re going to move past this is to get up out of this bed and face him.”

“Kerry’s right,” Miles grinned. Kerry rolled his eyes before continuing.

“I know you don’t want to, and I know it’s going to hurt, but it’s going to get worse before it gets better, dude.”

“Just let me lay here and wallow in my misery, guys,” Michael said, rolling over so that his back was facing his friends. All was quiet for a moment before Geoff sighed.

“We’ll be back here right after school.” The way Geoff said that made it sound like a threat. “If you haven’t gotten up and taken a shower by then, we’re going to have to stage some kind of intervention.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael mumbled, wanting to smile but not able to find it in him to do so. With their last goodbyes, he was finally alone in his room once more. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the messages from last night, his heart hurting with each word he read. He felt his eyes burn as he threw his phone on the ground, not even flinching when he heard it clatter on the floor. He picked up his pillow to turn it over and stopped suddenly when he saw the necklace underneath. It was the necklace Gavin had been wearing until Tina reversed the spell. Michael picked it up and looked at it before collapsing against his sheets once more, unable to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

Somehow after his mom came back in and left him a glass of orange juice before leaving for work, Michael found the strength to get out of bed and into the shower. He wasn’t quite sure what time it was, but he couldn’t find it in him to really care. He took a quick shower and was out in no time, and he got dressed in some comfortable clothes he could find, but after that, he was back in bed. There was probably a ton of things to be done around the house that he could do to distract himself, and he didn’t know whether it was the fact that he was upset or the simple fact that he was lazy, or a combination of both, but he could not convince himself at all to get up and do those things.

He just wanted to sleep again and hopefully feel good enough when he woke up again, but the next time he woke up, it was from the sound of that front door slamming, just like it had this morning, and every morning.

“Geoff,” Michael whined. He got himself out of bed and met his friends halfway down the stairs, almost catching them off guard.

“I’m glad that intervention isn’t going to need to come into play,” Geoff told him.

“Hmm, funny,” Michael blandly responded, his expression completely serious.

“So, you showered and changed, but did you eat?” Kdin asked.

Michael’s eyes widened slightly and that was enough of an answer for everyone.

“Michael, really?” Kerry sounded so disappointed and right behind him was Miles, looking equally as disappointed, which was kind of humorous.

“I forgot,” Michael quietly answered.

“Well, back down the stairs we go,” Geoff said as he turned around and motioned his friends to move.

Michael hesitated a moment before following them down and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table with Kdin, Kerry, and Miles as Geoff started taking things out of the refrigerator like it was his own house.

“So, Tina asked about you today,” Geoff said, not looking away from whatever he was making.

Michael raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Miles for a second. “Oh yeah?” He asked Geoff.

“Yeah, she’s back at school like she never left.”

“Hmm, so why hasn’t she, you know,” Michael asked as he pointed at Miles, “Fixed that?”

Geoff looked over to see what Michael meant and almost laughed. “Don’t know, but she didn’t seem to care about anything other than why you weren’t there.”

“Did you tell her why?”

“What kind of friends would we be if we just told everyone why?” Kerry asked Michael, and Michael glared at him.

“So, you did?”

“No! I mean, we were close, but, we shut up before we did.”

“We didn’t know if you would want her to know or not,” Kdin added.

“But she basically knew why,” Geoff told Michael.

“Great,” Michael grumbled, sinking a little into his seat.

Everyone fell into silence after that, minding their own business, except Miles; he seemed more interested in Kerry’s business than his own, but Kerry wasn’t paying any attention to him. Michael sighed loudly after a moment, because he knew none of them were going to bring it up, so he decided he would.

“And… Gavin?” He asked, not caring who answered.

Geoff paused what he was doing and looked at Michael. “What about him?”

“You know what I mean, Geoff. Is he… an asshole again?” Michael knew that answer already, considering he witnessed it the previous night, but he just wanted to talk about him. He wasn’t sure why, since it wasn’t going to help anything, but he couldn’t help himself.

Geoff shrugged, though, and said, “I didn’t really see him.”

“I saw him a few times on my way to class and he was rude to everyone that got in his way,” Kdin said.

“Basically the Gavin we all knew and hated,” Kerry told Michael, and Michael frowned.

“I should have just told Tina no, guys,,” Michael repeated, his stomach growling at the delicious smells coming from whatever it was Geoff was making.

“Even so, Gavin’s feelings for you weren’t _true,_ feelings, man,” Geoff responded,. “Yeah, her little spell just heightened the feelings he had for you inside, but it was the spell that made him act on them, not his own free will.”

“You know, if you’re trying to make me feel better you’re doing a shit job,” Michael retorted, laying his head on his arms. He felt Kdin rub soothing circles on his back.

“What Geoff is _trying_ to say,” Kdin said, shooting a pointed look at Geoff’s back, “is that now that Tina’s spell is gone, you have the opportunity to coax out Gavin’s feelings for you for real, without the help of that magic bullshit.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘bullshit,’” Kerry grumbled, rolling his eyes at Miles who had set down a sandwich in front of him in the shape of a heart. “Oh for God’s sake…”

“My point is that you can start over,” Kdin finished.

“It’s going to take a fucking rocket launcher to get through Gavin’s thick head, and even then it may not work,” MIchael sighed, straightening up as Geoff set some pasta and chicken concoction in front of him along with a bottle of water.

“Eat your food, asshole, and we’ll talk war plans later,” Geoff said, throwing a smile at Michael before grabbing Miles by the arm and yanking him out of the room. “I’ve gotta get ahold of Tina, this is just bullshit.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of am excited for this chapter; not a whole lot happens but there’s a lot of, um, stuff that happens that Gisela and I are both happy about. You’ll see.

The next morning, Michael didn’t even have the opportunity to fake an illness to stay home from school again because the moment his alarm went off, Geoff burst into his room and tackled his still sleepy form while he was still under the covers, shouting, “rise and shine, Michael! Time to get ready for a brand new day of learning!”

Michael groaned and covered his head, trying his hardest to tune out his annoying best friend. “Geoff, the only thing I’m learning is that I should tell my mom to not let you in the house anymore, get the fuck off of me.”

“Nonsense,” Geoff chirped, throwing the covers off of Michael’s body and letting in the blinding light and cold air. He shivered, and groped blindly for the covers but to no avail. He grabbed Geoff’s hand and after his cheeky, “aw, Michael, I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” he finally got out of bed and glared at Geoff before grabbing whatever clean clothes were in his reach and heading to the bathroom.

When he finished getting ready, he grabbed a quick breakfast, hugged his mom, and dragged his friends out of his house, as he was still a little pissed at Geoff for the rude awakening that morning.

“So,” Kerry said after a few moments of awkward silence, “the homecoming game and dance is in about a month, and I was um… I was thinking we might could go or something.” Silence. “As a group?”

“Absolutely not,” Michael said flatly. Kerry sputtered a bit.

“What, why not?”

“Homecoming is one giant popularity contest, one that I do not want to be a part of.”

“Are you sure it’s not just because Gavin’s in the running for homecoming king?” Miles mumbled quietly. Michael turned and glared at his friend next to him.

“Alright, Mr. I-Secretly-Love-Kerry,” he spat. “Remember, you may have been under a spell but those were your true feelings that came out, and I don’t think you’d want me to tell Arryn how your heart has been given to someone else.” Miles’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “That’s what I thought.”

“As if Arryn would even date him,” Geoff scoffed, chuckling slightly. “At least you have Kerry as a backup if Arryn says no - and she will, man.”

“Look, none of this would have happened if you had just told Gavin how you felt, and-”

“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALREADY?” Kdin shouted, startling everyone into a shocked silence. “Jesus CHRIST, you’re all a bunch of squabbling five year olds. Gavin is an asshole, Arryn adores you, Miles, and Geoff you owe Miles an apology.” There were grumblings from the boys in the car. “Geoff…”

Geoff sighed. “Fine, I’m sorry. I’ve just been on edge lately, what with Tina and Gavin and trying to protect all you assholes. I guess I just took it out on you and I’m sorry.”

Kdin nodded and smiled at his friends. “As you were saying, Kerry?”

“I uh, nevermind, it’s not important,” he said quietly.

“You know, I think the game would be fun to go to. We can sit and eat nachos again and make fun of the football players and pretend like we actually know what’s happening,” Geoff said suddenly. He caught Michael’s eye in the mirror and cleared his throat. “Unless, you know, it would be too much for you, Michael.”

Michael shrugged, shifting his phone around in his hands. “It’s still a month away, so I don’t know. Maybe.” Geoff nodded as he pulled into a decent space in the parking lot, just a few spaces down from Gavin, Ray, and Ryan.

Michael didn’t notice them at first, distracted by getting his things while also stepping out of Geoff’s car. Miles and Kerry noticed though and they exchanged looks, unsure of whether to tell Michael or let him see them himself. It didn’t even end up mattering since Gavin drew everyone’s attention to him when he started picking on a kid walking by.

None of them could really hear what Gavin was saying, but judging from the devastated look on the kid’s face and the way Ray and Ryan laughed, they could only assume it was terrible. Michael sighed deeply, not able to help the disappointment he felt towards Gavin. He wondered if Gavin even knew who that kid was or that he just decided to pick on the first person he saw out of fun. Kdin placed a comforting hand on Michael’s shoulder and they all slowly began making their way towards the school building with the intention of walking passed the jerks while pretending they didn’t notice them.

That would have happened, too, except for the fact that Ray had to look over at them and nudge Gavin before saying, “Look who’s coming this way.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at Ray, but he turned his head to see Michael with his friends.

“Go on, kid, we’re done with you,” Ryan said to the poor boy that had to endure their bullying. The boy took off without a word and Gavin, Ray, and Ryan were giving the group their full attention now.

Michael tried his best to avoid any eye contact, just as his friends were doing (and they seemed to have no problems with it either. How did they do that so well?), but when he accidentally let himself glance at Gavin, he knew he was probably fucked. Or was he? Michael couldn’t find it within him to look away, especially when the expression on Gavin’s face was anything but cruel. Gavin didn’t seem like he was getting ready to say some sort of witty comment or laugh at him. He just looked… blank, but also a bit friendly?

That couldn’t be right, though. Gavin didn’t care anymore, because he couldn’t remember what had happened between him and Michael the past weeks, so that look meant nothing. Well, unless… unless he _did_ recall something and was trying to sort of figure it out, so Michael continued to stare, not wanting to get his hopes up, but what if?

Nope, not at all, because the closer Michael and his friends got to them, the more he could see there was something else in Gavin’s eyes - bitterness. Of course. Gavin turned towards Ray and Ryan, whispering something to them before they started to walk off.  

* * *

 

Michael remembered when he and Gavin were starting seventh grade, and the two made the mistake of sitting at the wrong table at lunch. They had gotten their trays of food and had just sat down and began to eat when three looming shadows darkened their food. They turned around and saw three tall, large boys glaring at the two of them. Michael suspected they were eighth graders, as most of the seventh graders were nervous and shy, and these boys were not.

“You’re sitting in our spot, nerds,” the leader spat menacingly. Gavin, not one for confrontation (at the time, anyway) was ready to apologize and just get up and find another table, but Michael had a different (and more stupid) idea.

“It doesn’t have your name on it,” he sassed back, as only a naive seventh grader like himself could.

“Michael,” Gavin squeaked. “We can just find another table, it’s no big deal.”

“No, Gav, we sat here first and we’re not moving. Just eat your lunch,” he told Gavin, glaring at the three boys. “I suggest you find another table.”

“Oh, this one’s mouthy,” one of the boys said tauntingly. “Should I teach him a lesson, Jake?”

The leader - Jake - glanced around and shook his head. “No, not now. But I would watch your back if I were you,” he hissed at Michael before the three left the two nervous thirteen year olds in peace. Michael resumed eating, shoving a forkful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth before looking at Gavin, who was staring frightfully at him.

“What?” he asked around his food.

“I don’t like the sound of his threat,” he squawked.

“Look, the dude got pissy over a _lunch table._ I’m not afraid of him,” he said confidently, taking a swig of juice. Gavin picked nervously at his food with his fork.

“If you say so.”

That afternoon when it was time to leave, Gavin waited outside for Michael so the two could begin their short walk home together. Since the junior high they attended was just a few blocks from their homes, their mothers were okay with letting the boys walk, so long as they kept their phones on them at all times. Gavin was scrolling through his phone as he leaned against the brick wall when he heard a shout of pain coming from around the corner. By this time, most of the car riders had gone and there was hardly anyone around. He was basically alone. He followed the sound of the noise and gasped when he came upon Michael curled up on the ground, being kicked and taunted by the three boys from earlier.

“Hey, you bloody idiots!” he shouted, throwing his pack to the ground and charging into the group. He shoved the leader away first and then threw the other two away from Michael. “Leave my best friend alone, you mingy pricks.”

“What? Are you even speaking English? Abel, teach this scrawny little kid a lesson,” Jake sneered, jerking his head towards his friend. Michael lay barely moving on the ground and Gavin snarled as he charged at Abel, dodging his fist and then punching the boy square in the jaw. He felt the other boy on his back and he jerked around for a few moments before he finally landed on the ground. Jake looked unsure at Gavin as he saw the state of his friends. Gavin, a look of pure disdain for the boy in front of him on his face, walked up to Jake and looked him directly in this eyes.

“If you _ever_ come near me or my best friend ever again, you will regret it. I may be a seventh grader, but I’m strong enough and willing to take you and anyone else on that messes with anyone I care about. Got it?” he quietly growled at Jake. The older boy nodded and took off in the opposite direction, Abel cradling his jaw. Gavin ran to Michael’s side and shook him gently. “Michael, Michael, are you okay? Speak to me, boi.”

“Gavin,” he groaned. “I’m okay. I think. I just hurt.” Michael had the makings of a black eye and he was clutching his ribs.

“I should get you home so you can get to a doctor,” he stammered, helping the boy to his feet before grabbing both of their packs and calling his mum to come get the two boys. Of course, when he explained the situation it was clear that both mothers were coming to get the boys.

“You… you did a good job, boi,” Michael laughed weakly. “Thank you for standing up for me.”

“Of course,” Gavin responded, hugging Michael lightly, “that’s what friends are for, and you’re my _best_ friend. I will always protect you.”

But apparently Gavin had forgotten the meaning of “always”.

* * *

 

“Just ignore him as best as you can,” Geoff whispered to Michael when he noticed how Michael was still staring off in the direction Gavin disappeared in.

Michael didn’t face Geoff or even say a verbal response, but he did nod and kept on walking. This was definitely not going to be as easy as he hoped it would, but nothing ever was.

Michael managed to get through his morning classes without running into Gavin or his stupid friends, but he knew he was going to have to face him eventually in their shared class later. He decided he wasn’t going to think or worry about it at lunch, though, because he didn’t need his friends trying to cheer him up. They had done enough of that already.

So when Geoff met up with him in the hallway and asked him how he was doing, Michael put on a smile (even though it was forced) and answered with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

“Great!”

Perhaps that was overdoing it, but Geoff didn’t question him or look at him suspiciously. They did walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria, which was fairly silent. Miles, Kerry, and Kdin were in line, saving a spot for them.

“What’s on the menu today?” Geoff asked them once he joined in line behind them.

“Hopefully something edible,” Miles answered.

“Anything is edible if you try hard enough,” Kerry told him.

“No, that is not true.”

“Yeah, because then you might end up eating something that’ll kill you,” Kdin said.

“Well, I never said it would all be good for you,” Kerry mumbled, averting his eyes.

Michael snickered and shook his head, but besides that, he was pretty quiet as Miles began to list things that could possibly be eaten without too many problems. Geoff merely kept calling him an idiot while Kdin laughed and Kerry added on to the list.

Once they got further up in the line, they were pleased to find pizza and hurried to grab a slice since it looked to be running out fast. The conversation about what was edible enough and what wasn’t was still going on that Michael knew not to be surprised if that’s all they talked about during their whole lunch time.

“I think one time I accidentally ate lint,” Miles said as they sat down at their table.

Geoff made a face before asking, “How the hell do you _accidentally_ eat that?”

“I was five and I stuffed my lollipop without its wrapper in my pocket - it’s a long story!”

“I was going to say that kid you was strange, but I don’t think you’ve changed,” Kdin told him. Miles gaped at him and Kdin just smiled.

Michael was finally going to say something when he saw people walking up to their table, and when he turned to see who, he almost groaned.

“Hi, Michael,” Gavin greeted him, the sweetness in his tone sounding awfully fake, especially that smile on his face.

Michael glanced at Ray and Ryan, seeing they also had the same type of smiles on their faces, and Michael immediately looked down at his food instead.

“Aw, Michael. Not happy to see me?” Gavin asked, receiving laughs from Ray and Ryan.

“Go away,” Kdin blatantly told him as he chewed.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I was talking to you, was I?”

Geoff squinted his eyes at Gavin before slowly standing up and moving closer to him until they were face to face. “Hey, how about you try fucking off for a change?” Geoff told him through gritted teeth.

Gavin merely tilted his head as he smirked at Geoff, but it was his sudden silence that was about to make Geoff blow up on him.

“Wipe that stupid smile off your face,” Kdin said to Gavin as he also stood up to stand behind Geoff.

“Yeah,” Miles and Kerry joined in, crossing their arms and staring at Gavin as if he was the most repulsive thing they’d ever seen, which was partly true. Or completely.

Gavin let out a small laugh as he shook his head and took a step back. “I don’t know why you’re all determined to protect Michael. You’re not even giving him a chance to defend himself, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” That was enough to get Geoff to snap; he snarled at Gavin before trying to stomp forward, but Kdin immediately grabbed him by the arm to hold him back.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, Geoff. I would love nothing more but to see his face get messed up, but it’s not a good idea.”

“Yeah, listen to your friend, Geoff,” Ryan spoke. “You wouldn’t want to do something you would regret later.”

“How would I regret beating the crap out of someone who’s bothering _my_ best friend?” Geoff asked him, still not taking his eyes off Gavin, and Gavin continued to smile at him. The smug bastard.

“Because you’d have us to deal with afterward,” Ray answered, narrowing his eyes at Geoff.

Geoff glanced at him for a second and snorted. “Yeah, I’m _terrified_ of what _you_ might do to me.”

“Come on, Gav, let’s just go,” Ryan murmured, gently shoving Gavin in the direction of their table.

Gavin turned his head to look at Michael again, but Michael hadn’t bothered to look up from his food or say a thing since Gavin got there.

“Fine, yeah. Let’s go. I was getting bored here anyway.” Though Michael didn’t turn around to glance at Gavin’s retreating back, he swore he heard something in his voice aside from the usual bitterness and cruelty, something remorseful almost. He shook his head. _Probably just my imagination._

“I know I’ve said it before, but I really don’t see how you guys were ever friends,” Geoff grumbled, digging into his pizza once more.

“Just ignore them, Michael, they’re idiots,” Kdin said kindly. Michael shrugged.

“I mean whether I ignore them or not, they’re just going to keep harrassing us, I know you guys are standing up for me but honestly confronting them makes it a little bit worse,” Michael admitted. He stood up and took his tray with a half eaten slice of pizza on it over to the trash can.

“Where are you going?” asked Miles.

“I just need to be alone. I’ll see you guys later,” he responded, and with that he walked out of the cafeteria, needing to be alone with his thoughts.

Ryan watched as Michael dumped his tray and left the room, turning back to see Gavin follow Michael with his eyes. He snapped his fingers in front of him and brought him back to reality. “Earth to Gavin.”

“Oh, right, sorry, “ he grinned weakly and took a sip of juice.

“What’s gotten into you?” Ryan asked not unkindly. He eyed Gavin as he mustered up a response.

“Oh nothing, really.”

“Michael is _nothing_ compared to you,” Ryan reminded him. “He’s a puny little nerd who won’t even be remembered when we graduate; you, on the other hand, will be on almost every page in the yearbook and will surely go on to college with a football scholarship.”

“Oh I know that, Ryan. Trust me, I don’t feel anything for Michael Jones except maybe pity because he’s so pathetic it’s laughable,” Gavin chuckled cruelly. Ryan’s eyes glinted mischievously.

“Good. I was starting to worry that you were beginning to… _like_ him again,” Ryan shuddered. Gavin scoffed and stood up, taking his tray to the trashcan with Ryan in tow.

“Me? _Like_ Michael? Please, Ryan, you know me better than that,” he grinned, rolling his eyes. Ryan slapped him on the back and said his goodbyes, watching as Gavin left the cafeteria.

Just as Gavin was leaving, Tina came strolling in, looking around until she found the table she was looking for - Michael’s table. She was talking animatedly to the group, and Ryan noticed Geoff say something that made the whole group laugh and Miles roll his eyes. He caught a glimpse of something silver tucked into Tina’s pocket and curled his fist, his nails digging into his palms.

“Ryan?” asked Ray, glancing over at him. “You alright, man?”

Ryan let out a deep breath and smiled at his friend. “I’m perfectly fine.”


End file.
